Romeo y Julieta en el colegio San Pablo
by SophiGrandchesterPotter
Summary: Como parte del festival de mayo interpretarán la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Nota: Anthony está vivo y tanto él como Susana estudian en el colegio... Pesimo Summary.
1. Chapter 1

_"La clase de la hermana Cloe es muy aburrida, ¿para qué estudiar los modales de las damas del siglo XVIII, si aquí no hay damas? Por lo que veo aquí todas son superficiales y realmente las únicas que los aplican son Annie y Patty. Ya quiero que la clase acabe para hablar con Terry…" _pensaba Candy aburrida_._

-Señorita Ardley ¿me ha escuchado?- le preguntó la hermana.

-Eeehh, sí hermana Cloe- La hermana le miró reprobatoriamente y prosiguió hablando.

-Como les decía, la Madre Grey ha decidido realizar una obra para los padres como parte del programa del festival de Mayo. La obra será Romeo y Julieta. Hoy habrá audiciones al término de las clases. El padre, la Madre Grey y la hermana Margaret serán jueces. Cuando acaben las clases se los verá a todos en el patio del lado oeste. No falten, porque aún si no desean participar tendrán que estar presentes- "_Tal vez audiciones… no tengo nada que perder…_"

Transcurrieron el resto de las clases y a la hora del receso salió como todos los días a buscar a Terry. Lo encontró tocando la armónica. _"La verdad no toca mal."_

-¡Hola!- dijo- ¿te has enterado?, ¡habrá audiciones!, creo que me presentaré para el papel de Julieta…- Terry interrumpió su melodía y empezó a reír.

-Jajaja, ¡Tarzán pecoso de Julieta! Jajaja, ¡Que buen chiste!-

-¿Entonces no crees que yo pueda ser Julieta?-

-Pues para comenzar ni siquiera tienes el perfil… Julieta no tenía pecas, no trepaba árboles y se comportaba como una dama…-

-¡Eres un malcriado, Terry!-

-no te enojes, resaltan tus pecas-

-¡TEEEERRY!, ¡conseguiré ese papel y te demostraré que puedo ser Julieta! dijo echando humo de las orejas y se fue corriendo para almorzar con sus amigos.

_"Candy se fue muy enojada… La verdad no me molestaría para nada verla de Julieta… Así yo podría ser su Romeo…" _Terry se imaginó a Candy y a él bailando en el castillo de los Capuleto justo como en la obray con este pensamiento decidió presentarse también.

Ya en el comedor Candy buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, estaban juntos en una mesa y cuando la vieron le hicieron señas de que se acercara.

-¿se enteraron de las audiciones?- les preguntó Candy

-justamente de eso estábamos hablando- dijo Archie

-yo me presentaré para fray Lorenzo- dijo Stear

-aún no sé si audicionar para Romeo o para Mercucio…- dijo Archie

-Yo audicionaré para Romeo- dijo Anthony

-Ya veo, hay que apostar, querido Anthony-

-Si yo consigo el papel, tú serás el que probará el próximo invento de Stear- dijo Anthony

-Vamos, mis inventos no son tan malos- se defendió Stear

-Acepto, pero si yo lo consigo serás tú el que pruebe ese invento-

-Hecho- dijo Anthony y le extendió la mano a Archie.

"_Anthony audicionará para Romeo, que linda pareja haríamos… aunque también me gustaría que Terry lo fuese…" _pensaba Candy acordándose de su malcriado… ¿_SU_ malcriado?...

-Yo para la señora Montesco-dijo Patty

-y yo para la señora Capuleto- dijo Annie- ¿tú te presentarás, Candy?-

-Pues… la verdad pensaba audicionar para Julieta…- dijo Candy sonrojada.

-Ah no, ni si quiera lo pienses Candy- dijo Elisa atrás de ella –ese papel es mío-

-Elisa, es una audición y por si no lo sabes los papeles aún o tienen dueño- le recordó Stear.

-No hay réplica que valga, Anthony y yo haríamos una linda pareja-

-Lo lamento Elisa, pero Anthony prefiere a Candy- dijo Archie

-Pero nada, ya verán que conseguiré el papel- dijo Elisa siguió caminando con Louise y las demás.

-Sabes, si Julieta será Elisa, prefiero quedar como Mercucio- dijo Archie.

-jajaja, que chistosito, Archie- le dijo Anthony y todos empezaron a reir. Tocó la campana y regresaron a sus salones esperando a que terminara el día.

-¡de este lado las señoritas, formen una fila!- gritaba la hermana Cloe -¡los jóvenes que participen una fila aquí!- primero se escogieron los papeles secundarios. Terminaron y la hermana Cloe llamó a todos los Romeos y a todas las Julietas para que hicieran parejas. En la fila de los Romeos estaban Terry, Anthony, Archie y Neil y en la de las Julietas estaban Elisa, Susana y Candy.

-Las parejas para audicionar serán:

Elisa y Archivald.

Susana y Anthony

Candice y Terrence

Al final la señorita que quede como Julieta pasará con Daniel.- indicó la hermana Cloe.

Anthony empezó a reír cuando dijeron que Archie y Elisa serían pareja.

-creo que prefiero los inventos de Alistair a besar a Elisa.-

-¡gané!- dijo Anthony con una mueca burlona.

La hermana Margarett fue llamando a cada pareja para interpretar la primera escena en donde Romeo va a la fiesta de los Capuleto.

Elisa estaba enfurruñada, lo cual no le ayudó a ganarse a su audiencia. En cuanto a Archie se equivocaba a propósito y tanto que ni bien dijo dos líneas y la hermana Grey lo mandó salir del escenario.

Pasaron Anthony y Susana. Susana dijo sus líneas a la perfección al igual que Anthony. Sin embargo cuando Romeo le da el primer beso a Julieta Susana se quedó como embobada y no continuó sus líneas y Anthony esperaba a que ella siguiera pero como no decía nada el también se perdió. Candy sintió una punzada de celos.

-¡Candice y Terrence!- Candy aún no había olvidado su discusión con Terry así que se sintió algo incómoda. Terry comenzó la escena, toma de la mano a Candy y dice:

-Sí profano con mi indigna mano este sagrado santuario (pecado de amor es este) mis labios, peregrinos ruborizados, están dispuestos a hacer penitencia por este aspero toque con un tierno beso-.

-Buen peregrino,haces mucho agravio a tú mano,que muestra en esto una apropiada devoción; pues hasta los santos tienen manos que tocan las manos de los peregrinos, y el tocar palma con palma es el santo beso de los palmeros-.

-¿no tienen labios los santos, y también los piadosos palmeros?-

-Sí peregrino, labios que deben usar en oración-

-Ah, entonces, amada santa, que hagan los labios igual que las manos; te ruegan que lo concedas, para que la fe no se vuelva desesperación-

-los santos no se mueven, aunque concedan lo que se ruega-

-entonces no te muevas, mientras yo recibo en efecto de mi plegaria. Así quedan limpios de pecado mis labios, por los tuyos-

Terry la tomó de la barbilla delicadamente como sí Candy estuviera hecha de una fina porcelana que temiera romper. Atrapó los labios de ella con los suyos y disfrutó cada rose entre ambos. Terry quería que el tiempo se congelara y quedarse así para siempre. Candy estaba como paralizada. Sintió como sí una descarga eléctrica le recorrer el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Terry recordó que estaban actuando y de mala gana se separó de Candy. Candy reaccionó y también recordó que le tocaba la siguiente línea.

-Entonces mis labios tienen el pecado que han tomado-

-¿pecado de mis labios? ¡Oh invasión dulcemente reprochada! devuelveme mi pecado-

Hubo un segundo beso y aunque ella ya sabía lo que le esperaba pasó casi lo mismo. Al terminar la escena todos aplaudieron. Candy buscó a sus amigos con la mirada: Stear y Patty los miraban sonriendo y notó que Anthony tenía los puños apretados al igual que Archie, sólo que a este último lo sujetaba Annie por el brazo.

-¡Atención, presten atención!- gritaba la hermana Margarett -el papel de Julieta lo hará... Candice White Ardley!- todos aplaudieron y Candy se puso colorada como un tomate.

-lo ves, puedo ser Julieta- le dijo Candy a Terry

-y yo espero ser tú Romeo- le dijo Terry al oído. A Candy se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al sentir el aliento de Terry.

-Candice, pasa con Daniel- dijo la hermana Margarett. A Candy no le hacia gracia que Neil tuviera que besarla y por lo visto a él tampoco. Aún así Neil pasó como sí nada y en la escena del beso actuó muy natural, tanto que Candy temio que se hubiese enfermado. Neil sintió extraño cuando beso a Candy. "_¿que es lo que me pasa?, debe ser que no desayune... No puede ser que yo, Daniel Leagan se fije en esa huérfana... Sin embargo..." _siguió pensando un rato más.

Los jueces tardaron bastante en escoger a Romeo.

"Seguramente será Daniel Leagan" decían todos "la actuación de Grandchester fue muy buena" decían otros " Anthony tampoco estubo mal... Mucho mejor que su primo Archivald" suscriban.

-Creo que Daniel y Terrence son los favoritos- comentó Stear

-¡Cállate Stear!- le dijo Archie-aunque pensando bien, Susana Marlowe parecía embobada con Anthony...-

-que Candy no te oiga decir eso- dijo Annie

-Yo pienso que Candy es hermosísima y muy bella... Pero Susana...- dijo Anthony y no terminó la frase.

-De cualquier manera, creo que tendrás que construir doble invento, Stear-

-¡Atencion!, ¡silencio todo el mundo!- gritó la hermana Margarett-y Romeo será...


	2. Chapter 2

-y Romeo será... Terrence Grandchester-

-felicidades, Terry- dijo Candy.

-los ensayos tendrán lugar al terminar las clases durante la próxima semana- dijo la hermana Cloe.-ya pueden retirarse- Candy quería reunirse con Terry pero en ese momento llegó Susana.

-¡Terry, Terry!- llamaba Susana

-¿que pasa?-

-sólo quería felicitarte por tu asombrosa actuación-

-Gracias- dijo el y siguió caminando.

-¿que harás ahora?- le dijo Susana esforzándose por seguirle el paso.

-nada Susana, ¿por que no me dejas descansar?- le dijo el para quitarsela de encima.

-está bien- Terry no le respondió. A veces le exasperaba demasiado. Ahora le interesaba encontrar a Candy. Había quedado muy confundido por el beso._ "¿A caso es amor? Jamás había sentido nada parecido con otras... Creo que me enamoré de tarzan pecoso" _

-¡Terry!- le volvió a gritar Susana. El no se volvió a ver que quería. Susana lo alcanzó y se paró enfrente de el para que no siguiera ignorandola. -Terry, escuchame-

-Susana ahora no-

-Sólo iba a decirte que me gustas. Te amo Terry-

-Susana... Es... complicado... yo... amo a alguien más-

-¿a quién?-

-aún no estoy seguro... Te ruego que no lo hagas más difícil-

-yo se, ella está por allá... Candice... tu Julieta... Me tengo que ir- dijo Susana y se fue corriendo.

Candy también pensaba en el beso. _"tal vez me sentí así porque ha sido mi primer beso..._

-¡Candy!-

-Anthony...-

-te felicito, tú actuación fue soberbia- dijo Anthony, remarcando 'actuación'.

-muchas gracias, Anthony-

-te quiero mostrar algo-

-¿que es?-

-ven en la noche a nuestro cuarto, como a las 9:00 te haremos una señal-

-ahí estaré- dijo Candy y corrió a su habitación. Anthony suspiró y también fue a su habitación. Ninguno se dio cuenta que un castaño los oía detrás de un árbol.

_"ese Anthony es casi tan inoportuno como Susana, esperaré hasta mañana para ver a Candy... O no..."_

Eran cinco para las nueve y Candy estaba apoyada en su balcón esperando la señal. _"que raro, no hay luz en los cuartos de Annie y Patty..." _De pronto en la oscuridad de la noche apareció una lucecita titilante. Ahí estaba su señal. Verificó que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos y salió de su balcón trepando y balanceandose en la penumbra. Llegó al balcón de los chicos y ahí estaba Anthony, preparado para recibirla en brazos. Candy saltó y Anthony la Atrapó y dieron algunas vueltas, riendo y abrazándose. La habitación estaba oscura.

-cierra los ojos Candy- le dijo Anthony y le tapó los ojos.

-¿que haces Anthony?-

-Ahora Stear- le dijo Anthony a su primo. Le destapo los ojos a Candy y ella quedó asombrada.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos. Annie y Patty también estaban ahí.

-feliz cumpleaños, Candy- le dijo Anthony. Candy se volvió a lanzar a los brazos de Anthony y le dijo

-Gracias.- luego se acordó de sus amigos y se volteó- muchísimas gracias a todos.

-Ya está bien Anthony, ya puedes bajarla- le dijo Archie medio molesto medio risueño.

-Anthony bajame- le dijo Candy también riendo.

-dame un beso y te bajo- Candy le dio un beso en la mejilla y Anthony la soltó. Tanto Stear como Archie se sentían algo excluidos. Stear lo disimulaba bastante bien pero Archie era arena de otro costal.

-Pensé que Candy nos venía a ver a todos.- dijo.

-sí... ¿que querias mostrarme Anthony?- dijo Candy para desviar la conversación.

-mira Candy- la sacó al jardín y le enseñó unas rosa color azul celeste. -es mi más reciente creación. Es una rosa que se abre de noche y de día se cierra. Ya que aquí no hay ni una sweet Candy para darte creé una nueva rosa- Anthony sacó una macetas de debajo de su cama y transplantó una de las rosas. -para ti- le dijo a Candy y le entregó la maceta.

-Gracias, Anthony-

-iré a lavarme- Anthony fue al lavabo y Candy se quedó con los dos hermanos Cornwell y sus amigas .

-es mi turno- dijo Stear. -he estado trabajando en estas gafas para ver en la oscuridad. Así cuando vengas de noche aumentarán en un 60% tú capacidad visual. Saldremos al balcón y Archie y Anthony las probaran.-

-ya que Grandchester quedó como Romeo ninguno de los dos ganó, así que ambos probaremos el invento. Sólo espero que no me exploten en la cara o algo así-

-eso no pasará- lo animó Candy.

-este es tú regalo, pero primero tienen que pasar ciertos controles de calidad antes de dartelos- le dijo Stear.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Candy- le dijo Annie y fue a abrazar. -esto es para ti- Annie le entregó una cajita. Candy la abrió y vio un par de guantes con encajes y perlas cuidadosamente doblados.

-Gracias Annie-

-este es mi regalo- le dijo Patty y le entregó una caja un poco más grande que la de Annie. Candy la abrió y sacó un bonito diario de campo. -para que escribas tus memorias en el-

-ya se sobre que escribir: sobre los maravillosos amigos que tengo-

-Candy... Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo Patty y la abrazo.

-esto es para ti- Archie fue por una caja hasta ahora más grande que las otras. Era un vestido color melón hecho de satin.

-oh, Archie, es hermoso-

-me alegro que te guste-

-en la tienda le preguntaron que si no quería probarse algunas zapatillas y algunas joyas que hicieran juego...- dijo Stear riendo.

-¡cállate Stear!- todos empezaron a reír. Anthony trajo una torta de fresa y la repartido en seis. Archie sacó de el armario una botella de vino tinto y seis copas.

-Brindemos... ¡por Candy!- dijo Archie.

-¡por Candy!- lo imitaron los demás y se oyó en la habitación el tintinear de las copas.

-hay que probar mi invento- dijo Stear. Llevó las dos gafas y le entregó unas a Archie y otras a Anthony.

-Patty, ¿podrías apagar las luces?-

-si.- Patty bajo la luz y los dos se colocaron las gafas.

-Vaya, se ve muy bien- dijo Anthony.

-Ha sido todo un éxito- dijo Archie

-quiero ver como se les ve- Candy fue a prender la luz

-¡Candy, no!- pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhh, mis ojos!- gritó Archie.

-¡no veo nada!, ¡Candy, baja la luz!- le dijo Anthony.

-Lo lamento. Archivald, Anthony, ¿están bien?- pregunto Candy preocupada.

-sí, de maravilla.- dijo Archie tallandose los ojos.

-considerando lo que pasa sí te expones a la luz con las gafas puestas... Creo que te daré algo menos peligroso- dijo Stear. Fue a su cómoda y sacó una caja también pequeña. Dentro había unas cintas para el cabello.

-como siempre te veo de dos coletas... Pensé que te gustarían-

-gracias, Stear-

-de todas maneras puedes conservar las gafas-

-está bien- se oyeron unas campanadas a lo lejos.

-ya son las 12:00, será mejor que se vallan chicas- dijo Anthony.

Las tres ayudaron a Candy a llevar sus regalos.

-Gracias por la fiesta.-

-de nada. Las vemos mañana-

-adios- Candy ayudó a Patty y a Annie a treparse al árbol. Cuando volteó para ver a sus amigos por última vez vio que alguien observaba desde su balcón.

-Terry...-

-salí a ver que era todo ese alboroto y que me encuentro: una mona trepada al árbol-

-Terry... Eres un-

-Antes de que me llames maleducado me gustaría que vinieras a conversar conmigo-

-Adelantense chicas, las veo mañana- les dijo Candy.

-si- le contestaron al unísono.

-Vamos contigo Candy. La verdad es que no confiamos en él- dijo Anthony.

-Vamos, no me la voy a comer...-

-no me importa- dijo Archie testarudo.

-ya veo. En ese caso te veo mañana en donde siempre, Candy. Que pases una buena noche.- y dicho esto Terry entró a su habitación.

-Vaya, pero que carácter- dijo Stear.

-No sean malos con él. Me voy. Que descansen-

-Hasta mañana Candy- ya que Candy se hubo alejado Anthony dijo:

-la verdad no se porque Candy lo defiende-

-tal vez ella es la única que puede hablarle a un tipo como él sin enojarse- comentó Stear.

-No lo soporto- dijo Archie con los puños apretados.

-Será mejor que descansemos, sí a Candy le agrada ha de ser por algo- dijo Stear.

-¿Tú también lo defiendes Stear?- dijo Anthony algo herido.

-no lo defiendo, sólo pienso como Candy, que siempre le da una oportunidad hasta al que no se lo merece- dijo Stear.

-bueno, ¿quién quiere un poco más de vino?- pregunto Archie sacando de nuevo la botella- De pronto se oyeron unos porrazos en la puerta.

-¡Anthony Brown!, ¡Archivald y Alistair Cornwell¡, ¡abran ya!- era la hermana Grey. No les quedó de otra que obedecer a la hermana. Las hermanas entraron y vieron todo el desorden de la fiesta. Los platos de la torta de fresa y los adornos tirados por toda la habitación enfurecieron a la hermana Grey:

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-

-Ehhhh, Nosotros… - comenzó Anthony

-Nosotros… -

-Por lo que veo han hecho una fiesta- comentó la hermana fríamente

-Esteeee… -

-Varios alumnos han venido a quejarse por tanto escándalo proveniente de esta habitación-

-No es verdad que hacían una fiesta- habló alguien desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Terrence… ¿y usted sabe que hacían estos tres?- le preguntó la hermana Grey a Terry

-preparaban algunos adornos para el festival de mayo-

-Ya, veo… sin embargo han desobedecido las normas, les daré a cada uno esta noche en la celda de meditación y hasta las 10:00 de mañana. Luego continuarán con sus clases normales- los tres salieron de la habitación y siguieron a las hermanas para ir a la celda. Stear se quedó rezagado para hablar con Terry.

-¿Por qué nos has ayudado?-

-Si descubrían que era una fiesta buscarían a los demás implicados… ¿no te parece?, después de todo había seis platos de torta y seis copas, en lugar de tres.- Terry se dio la vuelta y entró a su habitación. "_él lo hizo por Candy… Después de todo las apariencias engañan_" pensó Stear y se apresuró a alcanzar a las hermanas.

-Terry lo hizo por Candy- le susurró Stear a su hermano y a su primo.

-Oh por él mismo- gruño Archie.

-Explícate, hombre- le dijo Anthony

-Es obvio que Candy y Terry se complementan muy bien en la actuación, si castigaban a Candy seguramente lo reemplazarían como Romeo y perdería toda la atención-

-Archie, no se trata de pensar lo peor de Terrence- le dijo Stear

-¿Tú que piensas, Anthony?-

-pienso en ¿por qué Terrence citó a Candy y porque no mencionó en donde-

-cierto, hay que seguir a Candy mañana.

-¡Silencio los tres!- dijo la hermana Grey y no pudieron seguir hablando.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Apenas he empezado a hacer mis propios fics y sus comentarios me hacen querer actualizar pronto... la verdad no pensaba actualizar hasta el lunes... pero aquí está el segundo cap... espero que les guste, dejen Reviews todos son bienvenidos**

**un besote ::MUAK::**


	3. Chapter 3

-Creo que ya casi no pasamos tiempo con Candy-

-tienes razón Annie-

-¿que tal sí organizamos una salida al zoo el fin de semana con Archie y los demás?-

-sí y hay que comprar chocolates para compartirlos- agregó Patty.

-hay que decirle a Candy al final de la clase-

-¿decirme que?- preguntó Candy que acababa de llegar al salón.

-¡Candy!, te íbamos a proponer que...- decía Annie pero en ese momento entró la hermana Margarett

-¡silencio todo el mundo! La clase va a empezar- dijo la hermana Margarett y Annie ya no pudo decirle nada. Cuando tocó la campana Candy corrió a ver a Terry olvidándose de sus amigas.

-¡ya se ha ido!- dijo Patty desilusionada.

-Busquemos a los chicos- dijo Annie. Salieron al comedor y justo cuando comenzaron a comer llegaron los tres amigos.

-¿Alguna ha visto a Candy?- pregunto Archie.

-¿para qué la quieren?- dijo Annie un poco celosa.

-¿que no les contó?- pregunto Anthony

-¿contarnos que?- pregunto Patty alarmada por tanto misterio -déjese de rodeos y cuéntenos que pasa.-

-Ayer cuando Terrence le habló a Candy y ustedes se fueron el citó a Candy 'en el lugar donde siempre'-dijo Stear

-y como quedamos preocupados pensamos en seguirla- completó Anthony.

-No sabemos a donde fue, nosotras también queríamos hablarle a ella y a ustedes sobre sí querían participar en una salida al zoo- dijo Patty.

-Tal vez ese lugar se la falsa colina de Pony, como la llama Candy. Es uno de los patios traseros, pero no se en cual exactamente- sugirió Annie.

-Iré a buscarla- dijo Anthony y salió corriendo hacia donde indicó Annie. "_tengo que apurarme, ¿que tal sí la citó para...? ¿que tal sí le hace algo?... ¿sí le pasa algo? jamás me lo perdonaria" _pensaba Anthony. Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que al pasar frente a un aula chocó con la persona que salía de ella. La chica cayó al suelo y Anthony, como el caballero que era la ayudó a levantarse.

-Perdona, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Sí, fue mi culpa por no fijarme-

-No, fue mi culpa. ¿te ayudo en algo, Susana?- pregunto Anthony esperando una respuesta negativa.

-No, ya te quité mucho tiempo Anthony-

-Compermiso- Anthony retomo su camino. "_mejor camino, sí no arrollare a alguien más" _

-¡Anthony espera!- le dijo Susana y lo alcanzó al final del pasillo.

-¿qué sucede?-

-perdóname, sí no fuera por mi tú serías Romeo-

-Tú no tienes la culpa-

-sí que la tengo, pero no te molesto más-

-¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotros el sábado?- Anthony no sabía porque lo dijo, simplemente las palabras le salieron sín más.

-Me encantaría- dijo Susana y siguió caminando. Elisa observaba todo detrás de un pilar... "_Maldito Anthony, prefieres a todas antes que a mi... Primero la huérfana y luego esta mosquita muerta... Me vengare de ti Anthony" _

Mientras tanto Candy corría hacia la segunda colina de Pony a su encuentro con Terry. Cuando llegó a la cima se apoyo en el árbol y le dio la vuelta_ "el no está aquí, seguramente me ha dejado plantada"... _Pensaba Candy.

-Vaya tonto, ¿quién se cre que es para citarme aquí y no venir?-

-¿quién es ese tonto?- pregunto Terry desde arriba del árbol.

-¡Terry!, baja por favor- una vez abajo dijo:

-¿por qué no me dijiste que sería tú cumpleaños?-

-no se... Hasta a mi se me había olvidado-

-sí no te molesta mi pregunta, ¿cómo es que sabes cuando es tu cumpleaños?-

-en realidad no lo sé. Cuando estaba en Lakewood, antes de ser adoptada por los Ardley...

_Flashback_

_-¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños?, te daré un lindo regalo- "Mi cumpleaños... En el hogar de Pony siempre lo celebraba con Annie, pero desde que ella se fue..."_

_-...gracias Anthony, pero no se cuando es mi...-_

_-Candy... ¡no te preocupes!. Hagamos esto: el día que floresca este botón de rosa será tú cumpleaños, no lo olvides por nada, ¿de acuerdo?- _

_Anthony fue a buscarme al establo algunos días después._

_-hola Candy, ahorita no te vi ni en el río ni en el bosque, pero me alegra ver que estas bien. Toma, es el regalo que te prometi- era el mismo botón que me enseñó sólo que ahora convertido en una hermosa rosa blanca con centro verde.-por fin logré lo que quería, aquí está para ti, no hay más que una en el mundo... Es esta rosa y yo la llamé Sweet Candy, te la voy a poner...-_

_ Fin del Flashback _

-Ah, ya veo- dijo Terry. Estaba que hervía de celos, pero no se lo podía recriminar… no ese día… -Te traje algo- le dijo para salir de ese incómodo silencio. Sacó de su bolsa una cajita envuelta en papel decorativo con un moño morado.

-¿qué es?- preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

-Ábrelo y sabrás- Candy obedeció y desató la cinta morada. Dentro había un collar de esmeraldas finamente trabajado. La cadena era de oro y en el centro había una esmeralda más grande que las otras con forma de rombo.

-Perteneció a una condesa, prima política del rey Guillermo III de Inglaterra que gobernó de 1689 a 1702. Fue pasando de madre a hija y de suegra a nuera dependiendo del caso, hasta mi abuela. Mi padre me lo dio a mí antes de casarse con la actual duquesa de Grandchester, ya que no se lo quiso dar a mi madre-

-Terry… no puedo aceptarlo, debe tener un gran valor sentimental para tu familia…-

-eso que importa. Yo quiero que tú lo conserves, le puedes dar mucha más utilidad que yo-

-eso no es verdad-

-claro que sí, ¿acaso esperas que yo me lo ponga?- dijo soltando una carcajada. Candy también rio un poco.

-Jajaja, por supuesto que no, pero no puedo-

-Sí puedes. Te lo voy a poner-

-pero…-

-pero nada, Candy- Terry lo sacó de su cajita y se colocó detrás de Candy. Hiso a un lado sus rizos y lo abrochó rozando ligeramente la piel de Candy, que al sentir la caricia se estremeció. –ya está. Te vez preciosa, además combina con tus ojos- le dijo.

-Gracias Terry-

-Feliz cumpleaños Tarzan pecoso- de pronto sonó la campana y Terry no pudo decirle porqué la había hecho ir, ya que su cumpleaños sólo era el pretexto.

-Me tengo que ir-

-Candy… ¿crees que podrías venir a mi habitación?-

-Sí, iré a las nueve-

-Te veo allá- Anthony veía la escena… Si Candy iba al cuarto de ese sujeto las consecuencias no podían ser buenas… la convensería de que era una locura y si no daba resultado les contaría a sus primos para cuidarla desde lejos.

Candy corría hacia el aula. _"seguramente llegaré tarde de nuevo" _pensaba. Entró al salón, pero no había hermana que la retara. Fue a reunirse con Patty y Annie.

-¡Candy!, ¿en dónde te has metido? Los chicos te buscaron todo el receso al igual que nosotras- dijo Annie.

-Perdónenme las dos. ¿Qué era eso que iban a decirme?-

-queríamos decirte que haremos una salida al zoo el fin de semana y que estás invitada- dijo Patty

-Sí y puedes invitar a quien quieras- agregó Annie.

-Será un gusto asistir- De pronto Patty notó el collar que su amiga traía y dijo:

-qué lindo collar-

-¿Quién te lo ha dado?-preguntó Annie

De pronto Annie se puso un poco nerviosa. Al parecer había algo a espaldas de Candy que la ponía muy tensa.

-¿Qué pasa Annie?-

-es Elisa, viene para acá- Candy se giró para quedar de frente a Elisa. Cuando ella notó el collar de Candy sintió un sentimiento de profunda envidia.

-¿A quién le has robado eso, Candy?- le preguntó con malicia.

-A nadie, es un regalo-

-nunca cambiarás… sigues siendo la mentirosa de siempre-

- yo no soy mentirosa-

-por favor, a nadie jamás le interesarías tanto como para darte algo así-

- no me importa lo que digas-

-déjame verlo- le dijo Elisa extendiéndole la mano.

-No-

-quiero que me lo des, te lo ordeno-

-y yo quiero que desaparezcas, pero desgraciadamente, nada en esta vida se cumple con sólo desearlo-

-¡eres una desgraciada!- Elisa hizo ademán de arrancarle el collar del cuello, pero Candy que tenía buenos reflejos, producto de tantas caídas alcanzó a hacerse para atrás. Elisa fue detrás de ella pero en ese momento entró la hermana y todas fueron a sus lugares. Candy guardo el collar en su bolso para que al salir Elisa no se lo quitara. Cuando terminó la lección Candy se reunió con sus amigas.

-¿nos dirás quién te lo dio?- preguntó Patty. Candy iba a responder, pero se percató e la mirada de Louise y de cómo ésta le hacía una seña a Elisa para que volteara a ver.

-Se los diré. Vayan a mi cuarto a las ocho, antes del toque de queda. Tengo que ir al ensayo y luego a ver a los muchachos. Las veo a las ocho- dijo Candy y se fue en dirección opuesta. Fue la última en llegar, lo cual enfureció a las hermanas. Estaban ensayando la escena donde Mercurio y Benvolio buscaban a Romeo. Candy quería hablar con Terry pero en eso llegaron Anthony y Stear que quedaron como Tebaldo (Anthony), y Fray Lorenzo (Stear), Archie era Mercucuio, pero en ese momento estaba en el escenario.

-¡Hola!, lamento no haberlos saludado pero estaba…- _"con Terry, que por cierto me dio un regalo muy hermoso" _pensó- _…_ocupada-

-¿Te han dicho ya de la salida al zoo?- preguntó Stear.

-Si- Anthony, que no había hablado en todo ese rato se percató que Candy no llevaba puesto el collar de Terrence.

-¿tienes pensado a quien vas a invitar?- preguntó Stear

-pues… no lo sé- "_claro que sé a quién invitar… seguramente no querrá ir pero… Terry" _– Anthony, te noto extraño, ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó Candy que conocía bien a su príncipe.

-Candy ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó Anthony.

-Sí, vamos- se alejaron un poco y dieron una vuelta.

-Candy, primero que nada no quiero que te hagas falsas ideas sobre mí y también me gustaría que no me interrumpas-

-Está bien- Anthony tomó aire y comenzó:

-La verdad no estábamos seguros si era buena idea dejarte sola con Terrence en los patios del colegio, así que te íbamos a buscar, pero Archie y Stear se quedaron con Annie y Patty, entonces tuve que ir yo solo. Cuando llegué al lugar sugerido por Annie (me sugirió tu 'segunda colina de Pony') escuché por accidente que él quería que tu fueras a las nueve a su habitación. Creo que no sería prudente que fueras a su habitación tu sola y a esa hora.- Candy estaba sorprendida y por primera vez desde que conoció a Anthony se enojó con él.

-Mira Anthony, enserio aprecio tu preocupación, pero puedo cuidarme sola. Estaré bien, Terry no me hará nada-

-No puedo estar tranquilo. Me gustaría que no fueras-

-Lo lamento, pero es decisión mía-

-Entonces les diré a Stear y Archie para que te hagan razonar-

-bien, no me harán cambiar de opinión-

-No puedes ir, si no yo… nosotros…-

-¿Me estás amenazando Anthony Brown?- Candy estaba más que enojada. No le gustaba la idea de hacer lo que los demás quisieran.

-no es una amenaza… sólo quiero que estés bien-

-lo estaré. Ahora es mi turno de subir al escenario- Candy salió corriendo antes que la conversación se convirtiera en discusión.

-¡Candy!- la llamó Anthony pero ella no se volvió. Anthony regresó con sus primos y mientras ella se preparaba les contó.

-¡¿Qué Candy irá a las nueve con ese granuja?!- dijo Archie

-baja la voz hermano- le dijo Stear al ver que Leonardo McKinnon, el mejor amigo de Neal los miraba-¿qué no hablaste con ella, Anthony?-

-sí, pero no me hizo caso y dijo que no la haríamos cambiar de opinión-

-Entonces hay que vigilarla desde nuestra recámara-propuso Archie

-Así es-

En ese momento subió el telón y Candy apareció en escena con Terry. Comenzaban a decir sus primeros diálogos pero es ese momento empezó a llover.

-Quiero que todos vayan directo a sus habitaciones, ensayen sus líneas para mañana- dijo la Madre Grey y todos desfilaron hacia sus cuartos. Candy quería hablar con Terry pero cuando este la vio buscó el collar y no lo encontró le dedicó a ella una mirada fría y siguió su camino.

Candy llegó a su habitación a las 7:40, así le dio tiempo de pensar un poco en la actitud de sus amigos. Patty y Annie llegaron a las ocho, como habían quedado.

-pasen. Tenemos media hora para hablar- dijo Candy.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo- dijo Annie.

-¿sobre que?-

-sobre el collar!- dijo Patty con impaciencia. Candy empezó a relatar la historia del collar y de como Terry la había citado a su cuarto a las nueve.

-¡que romántico!- exclamo Annie.

-¿y piensas ir, Candy?- pregunto Patty algo preocupada.

-Sí... Los chicos quisieron convencerme de lo contrario, pero ya tomé mi decisión-

-entonces buena suerte- A las ocho y media sonó la chicharra del toque de queda y tanto Annie como Patty regresaron a sus habitaciones. En esa media hora Candy saco el collar y se lo puso de nuevo. Pensó en Terry y trató de definir sus sentimientos hacia el, pero sin mucho éxito. Dieron las nueve y Candy sacó de debajo de su cama la soga con la que solía columpiarse hasta el cuarto de sus primos. Llegó a la habitación de Terry y lo encontró sentado en la cama. La ventana estaba abierta, sin embargo Candy se paró en el marco y no entró. Terry no daba muestras de haberla visto.

-Terry...- lo llamó casi en un susurro. Terry se levantó y le dedicó una mirada gelida -vine como me pediste- tampoco le respondió. -sí te enojaste por el collar... Es todo un malentendido-

Candy le contó lo que pasó en el salón y porque se lo había quitado. -Ahora que ya te expliqué, ¿me hablas de nuevo?- Terry tampoco contestó esa vez, pero su mirada era distinta, la del Terry de siempre.

-Mira, hoy hay luna llena- dijo él -vamos al balcón- ambos salieron y Candy contempló el cielo estrellado. Terry no miraba la luna, ni las estrellas, esa noche sólo tenía ojos para Candy. Candy se percató de la mirada de Terry y se volvió a verlo.-juro por esa bienaventurada luna que pone toques de plata en todos esos frutales...- dijo él. Candy entendió su juego y continuó

-Ah, no jures por la luna, la inconstante luna, que cambia de mes a mes en su esfera circular; no sea que tú amor resulte igualmente cambiante-

-¿porque he de jurar?-

-No jures por nada, o, sí quieres jurar, jura por tú misma noble persona, que es el dios de mi idolatría, y te creeré-

-Sí el ardiente amor de mi corazón...-

-Bueno, no jures. Aunque tengo en ti mi gozo, no me da gozo este compromiso ésta noche; es demasiado precipitado, demasiado loco, demasiado repentino, como el relámpago, que deja de ser antes que se pueda decir ¡un relámpago!. ¡Buenas noches, amor! Este capullo de amor, por el aliento madurador del verano, quizá se haga una bella flor la próxima vez que nos veamos. ¡Buenas noches, buenas noches! ¡tan dulce reposo y descanso llegué a tu corazón como el que hay en mi pecho!

-¡Ah! ¿Me vas a dejar así, tan insatisfecho?-

-¿que satisfacción puedes tener ésta noche?-

-El intercambio del fiel juramento de tú amor por el mío-

-Te di el mío antes de que me lo pidieras, y sin embargo, querría que todavía estuviera por dar-

-Entonces dame otra cosa, mi amada- Candy se desconsertó, eso no seguía, no recordaba que Romeo digera eso alguna vez... Terry tomó a Candy de las manos y se acercó lentamente, podía sentir el aliento de ella, cálido y erratico. Rozó sus labios con los de ella, sabían a gloria y pronto quizo más. Candy estaba paralizada, sus modales y su educación de dama le decían que estaba mal, pero su corazón le decía todo lo contrario. Ambos se sentían como en las nubes. Ese era su momento, tan romántico, tan perfecto... sentían sus labios, calientes y apasionados. La luna fue cómplice en esa maravillosa se separó primero. La abrazo y Candy le correspondió el abrazo. Observaron la luna un rato más. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. En la habitación de a lado Anthony, Stear y Archie observaban toda la escena con los puños cerrados, furiosos con Terry, pero sin intervenir. Querían gritar, matar a ese duque mimado por atreverse a tanto, y Candy, su Candy dejaría de serlo gracias a él. Anthony no resistió más. Dio una patada a la pared. Sentía su dedo punsante por el golpe, pero no le importó.

-¡¿cómo es posible?!- gritó enojado.

-tranquilizate, Anthony- le dijo Stear.

-¿como puedes estar tan calmado?, ¿acaso no estas furioso, o tan siquiera molesto?- le dijo Anthony.

-claro que estoy molesto, pero Candy no es algo de tú propiedad, no puedes ponerte así- Anthony no respondió. Tal vez Stear tenía razón, pero eso sólo lo hacia enojarse más.

-pero Stear, ese granuja ha hecho de las suyas con nuestra Candy- dijo Archie.

-Candy pudo haberse separado, pero no lo hizo. ¿eso no les dice algo?-

-Vamos Anthony, Archie, no estén mal, les aseguro que no afectará en nada nuestra amistad-

-Yo no puedo estar tranquilo, pensar que Candy ésta del otro lado de la pared, junto con Grandchester...- se oyó un golpe en la puerta. Anthony salió a ver y vio a Leonardo McKinnon, el amigo de Neal, correr hacia la habitación de Neal.

-ha ido con Neal- dijo Anthony algo pálido.

-debió haber oído todo- dijo Archie.

-iré a avisarles- dijo Stear. Salió al balcón y en en balcón de alado estaban Candy y Terry.

-Candy, las hermanas vienen para acá-

-me tengo que ir. Gracias Stear. Adiós Terry- Candy volvió por donde vino.

-supongo que han sido tu hermano y tú primo- le reclamó Terry a Stear.

-No es así. Ha sido Daniel Leagan.- dijo Stear y regresó a su cuarto sin despedirse.

Mientras tanto Neal y Leonardo venían por el pasillo acompañados de las hermanas y la madre Grey. Tocaron la puerta de Terry y también revisaron los cuartos de Anthony, Stear y Archie pero Candy no estaba por ningun lado.

-¡Daniel Leagan!, no es de caballeros calumnia a una dama. Tú y Leonardo pasarán la noche en la celda de meditación. Las hermanas vienen los condujeron a la torre y les dieron una celda a cada uno. Neal pensaba cuanto odiaba a Candy y Terry.

Neal dormía profundamente cuando Leonardo empezó a gritarle:

-¡Despierta! Ya es de día. La Madre Grey ha dicho que bajemos-

-¿y porque me gritas?- le reclamó a su 'amigo'

-te tengo buenas noticias...-

-dime que pasa-

-¡Terrence Grandchester está muerto!

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Este es mi regalo de Navidad, no creo poder actualizar hasta despues del cinco de enero, así que aquí lo tienen. Dejen Reviews, todos son bienvenidos. Si no les gusta algo diganlo, así podré mejorar. Les deseo una bonita navidad con sus seres queridos y ¡que les den muchos regalos!... Las quiero.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Neil se le iluminó el rostro, ¡Terrence muerto!, tendría libre el camino para ser Romeo y hacia Candy…

-¿Cómo es que murió?-

-Nadie lo sabe, pero no lo encuentran y en su habitación había sangre en las cortinas- Ambos se vistieron y bajaron tal como la hermana Grey había pedido.

-ojalá y haya sufrido mucho antes de morir- dijo Neil

-Terrence ha muerto… el papel de Romeo para el festival ha quedado libre. Creo que es obvio quien lo interpretará…- dijo la Madre Grey –Daniel Leagan, pasa al frente- Neil se levantó y subió al entarimado en donde estaba hablando la Madre. Todos empezaron a aplaudir y de pronto Candy subió al escenario.

-¡Neil!, ¡Te amo!, tu debiste ser Romeo desde el principio- le dijo Candy dándole un abrazo y queriéndole robar un beso.

-Aquí no Candy- le dijo Neil y le rodeó la cintura. Todos gritaban ¡Daniel, Daniel, DANIEL, DANIEL!...

De pronto Neil se despertó. La hermana Margarett le gritaba:

-¡Daniel, despierta!, te traigo el desayuno y te encuentro llamando a Candice-

-Entonces… ¿Terrence no está muerto?- preguntó tontamente. A la hermana casi se le cae la charola del desayuno.

-¿Muerto?, que dios no lo quiera. Le comunicaré a la Madre Grey y te quedarás a misa 20 minutos más- _"Maldición… ¿por qué no se muere y ya?, Tengo que hacer que desaparezca… así Candy se fijaría en mí, tal vez el festival sea mi oportunidad para impresionarla…" _La hermana les abrió la puerta y ambos la siguieron el silencio.

-Ayer sólo me contaste que Candy estaba en el cuarto de Terrence, pero no me dijiste como te enteraste- le dijo Neil a Leonardo en un susurro.

-Estaba durmiendo y de pronto patearon la pared, haciendo que me callera de la cama. Fui al cuarto de tus primos con la intensión de pegarles un puñetazo en su bonito rostro cuando oí que Brown decía:

_Flashback_

_"¿como puedes estar tan calmado?, ¿acaso no estas furioso, o tan siquiera molesto?" _

_-claro que estoy molesto, pero Candy no es algo de tú propiedad, no puedes ponerte así- _

_-pero Stear, ese granuja ha hecho de las suyas con nuestra Candy-_

_-Candy pudo haberse separado, pero no lo hizo. ¿Eso no les dice algo?, __Vamos Anthony, Archie, no estén mal, les aseguro que no afectará en nada esto-_

_-Yo no puedo estar tranquilo, pensar que Candy ésta del otro lado de la pared, junto con Grandchester...-"_

_Fin del Flashback_

-Entonces cuando corría avisarte golpee la puerta y Brown se asomó.- concluyó Leonardo.

-Ah, entonces Candy se escurre al cuarto de Grandchester y… eso de "Candy pudo haberse separado, pero no lo hizo", me suena a algo… Le contaré a Eliza, después de todo ella siempre es el cerebro.- dijo Neil.

* * *

Candy se reunió con sus amigos después de la misa. Quería que le contaran que pasó después de que se fue. Llegaron todos en pareja, a excepción de Anthony, que venía solo.

-¡Candy!, adivina que ha pasado- le dijo Archie.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ayer, después de que te fuiste, llegaron las hermanas y revisaron la habitación de Terrence y la nuestra. Naturalmente no te encontraron y mandaron a Daniel y a Leonardo a la celda de meditación-

-¿y a ti como te fue?- le preguntó Stear.

-Justo iba entrando por el balcón cuando la hermana Cloe empezó a llamar a mi puerta. Me sobresalté tanto que casi me caigo por la ventana. Hay algo curioso…- dijo Candy. _"Pensándolo bien… ¿Cómo supieron que Neil venía al cuarto de Terry..."_

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Anthony nervioso. Temía que Candy se diera cuenta que los tres habían visto todo. Miró a sus dos primos como buscando ayuda. Stear y Archie se limitaron a encoger los hombros y contener el aliento.

-Sí, ¿Cómo supo Neil que yo estaba ahí?- Los tres hermanos soltaron el aire, aliviados.

-Leonardo McKinnon, el amigo de Neil, espió nuestra puerta y se enteró de todo-

-Candy queremos que nos cuentes cada detalle- dijo Annie que venía colgada del brazo de Archie.

-Si, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Patty que venía agarrada de la mano de Stear. Los chicos se enojaron al recordar la noche anterior, pero no dijeron nada.

-Les cuento, pero ustedes me contarán eso- dijo Candy señalando los brazos de Annie y Archie- y eso- dijo, pero señalando las manos entrelazadas de Patty y Stear.

-Bueno, las dejamos- dijo Archie. Besó la mano de Annie y se fue con Anthony.

-Adiós Patty- dijo Stear algo rojo y también se fue.

-Muy bien, primero nos cuentas tú, Candy- dijo Annie. Candy relató todo y cuando llegó a la parte del beso Annie exclamó:

-Awwww, ¡que romántico!-

-Cállate, Annie- dijo Candy al ver que algunas se les quedaban viendo con curiosidad.

-Que te lleven a un balcón, bajo el cielo estrellado y la luna llena… sería hermoso-

-Sí, me gustaría que mi primer beso fuera así…- dijo Patty y ya no terminó la frase.

-Lo que pasa es que está pensando a donde la llevará Stear- dijo Annie mofándose de su amiga

-¡Annie, que mala eres!-

-Jajaja, perdóname Patty-

-¿Me pierdo de algo?- preguntó Candy extrañada.

-Bueno, resulta que al parecer las tres hemos tenido suerte en el amor…- dijo Annie. Como vio que ambas amigas se hacían las locas dijo-por favor!, no hagan como si no supieran de que hablo. Yo estoy con Archie, Tú estás con Stear- dijo mirando a Patty- y Candy está con Terry. Hasta creo que Anthony progresa con Susana.-

-¿Anthony y Susana?- preguntó Candy, tratando de que no se le notara lo celosa que estaba.

-Si, no me digas que no sabes nada- dijo Annie.

-Yo...-

-Ya comprendo. Tú amas a Terry, pero no sabes que sientes por Anthony, ¿me equivoco?-

-Wow, ¿hace cuanto que no vas a la misa, Annie?-

-¡Candy!-

-jajaja, es broma! ¿y tú como vas, Patty?-

-Bueno... Stear no es muy romántico, pero es muy tierno conmigo. Me ha contado sobre sus sueños de aviación y dice que algún día volaremos los dos juntos-

-¡Que hermoso!- dijo Candy.-¿y tú Annie?

-Archie es muy romántico. Hemos hablado de todo. Debo confesarte que al principio estaba muy celosa de ti, Candy, pero últimamente se ha interesado mucho por mi-

-Te felicito Annie. Estoy segura de que las dos serán muy felices-

-¿y que hay de ti Candy?- preguntó Patty.

-No lo se...-

-¡Candy!, Terry viene para acá- Candy se volteó y en efecto, Terry caminaba con su típico andar despreocupado de siempre hacia donde estaban ellas. Todos se le quedaban viendo y más se sorprendieron cuando se detuvo delante de Candy.

-Buenos días señoritas- dijo dirigiéndose Patty y Annie.-Candy, ¿podemos hablar?-

-Sí. Ya vuelvo- les dijo a sus amigas. Caminaron en silencio hasta la segunda colina de Pony, sin darse cuenta que Susana los seguía.

-Sobre lo que pasó a noche...- comenzó Terry.

-que...- Candy sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-Creo que fue inapropiado hacer eso siendo amigos, así que...-Candy estaba más que desilucionada. Terry le diría que sólo quiere su amistad y nada más. -¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- lo sabía, Terry sólo quería su... Espera, ¡¿Que?!

-Creo que lo pensaré... A quién engaño, ¡claro que quiero ser tú novia!- Terry la abrazó y la levantó del piso, dándole vueltas y riendo. Terry la bajó y se acercó lentamente. La tomó de la barbilla y le dio un beso.

-Dime, ¿cómo será tu vestido?- preguntó Terry.

-Pues no te puedo decir-

-No le diré a nadie-

-Es una sorpresa-

-Al menos dime el color-

-bueno, ya, será azul. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-por nada-

-yo te dije, te toca decirme-

-te diré después del ensayo-

-¿lo prometes?-

-lo prometo.-

Susana no sabía que hacer… salió corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Terry. Se tropezó con un árbol y cayó. No se molestó en levantarse y siguió llorando.

* * *

-¡ELISA, ELISA!- gritaba Neil buscando a su hermana.

-¡Cabezota!, no grites, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Leonardo me contó la conversación de Archie, Stear y Anthony-

-¿Y por qué me interesaría?- Neil le contó y luego dijo:

-he venido a contarte porque no entendí casi nada-

-eres un bruto, me da vergüenza que seas mi hermano. Significa que Candy y Terry estaban besándose en la habitación de Terry, pedazo de zopenco-

-Bueno, tampoco soy tan idiota, así que ¡déjame en paz!-

-Neil, no te enojes, hay que sacar partido de esto, ¿no crees?-

-Me huele a plan, hermanita-

-Dejamos una nota en la habitación de Candy con una amenaza, y le pedimos algo-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Cómo hacer que deje a Terry en paz para que pueda ir al baile conmigo-

-O que sea nuestra esclava-

-Yo la dejaré. Si te atrapan a ti te expulsarán-

-está bien-

* * *

La tarde pasó como si nada y Candy estaba muy feliz. Llegó al salón y le contó todo a Annie y Patty que se alegraron mucho por ella. Lo único diferente era Susana, que tenía los ojos rojos. Al término de las clases Candy se dirigió al ensayo como siempre. El ensayo estuvo muy bien. Cuando terminó Terry le hizo señas a Candy para que se acercara

-¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?-

-Claro, después de todo somos novios, ¿no?-

-Quería asegurarme. Viene Anthony, te veo mañana- Terry tomó su mano, la besó y se fue. Anthony veía toda la escena desde lejos y sintió celos.

-Candy, venía a preguntarte algo- dijo Anthony

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Candy no sabía cómo decirle que no sin herirlo.

-Lo voy a pensar-

-Está bien- Se creó un silencio incómodo.

-tengo que buscar a Annie y Patty. Te veo luego-

-Está bien- Anthony dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar _"No soy tonto, no quiere ser mi novia… ese Grandchester tiene la culpa" _Anthony siguió caminando cuando de pronto oyó a alguien llorar.-¿Quién está ahí?- Una figura se incorporó de entre los arbustos –Susana…- Tenía los ojos rojos por tanto llorar.

-Anthony…- Susana se le lanzó a los brazos y lloró un rato en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Yo… quería ir con alguien al baile, pero él ya tiene novia. Ahora no tengo oportunidad-

-No llores. Es curioso. Yo le acabo de pedir a alguien que sea mi novia… pero me dijo que lo pensaría… claro que estoy casi seguro que ese "lo pensaré" es un no- Susana dejó de llorar, asombrada de que Anthony se sincerara con ella.

-Me dirás ¿quién es ese alguien?-

-Candice White-

-Candy… pero ella es novia de Terry… yo quería invitarlo a él…- Por fin Anthony comprendió el motivo de la negativa de Candy, _"Grandchester es el novio de Candy…" _y ambos comprendieron que sus penas estaban relacionadas. –No estés triste Susana. Habrá alguien que se fije en ti-

-Gracias Anthony- Susana lo abrazó y Anthony a ella. Ninguno de los dos sabía que sentía respecto al otro. Ambos se sentían como atraídos y ninguno quería que ese abrazo terminara.

* * *

Candy llegó a su cuarto pensando en Terry y en Anthony. Por fin tenía claros sus sentimientos. Anthony, quien le había dado tanto cariño, siempre sería su mejor amigo y hermano y Terry, su apuesto y rebelde malcriado, era el amor de su vida. Fue a su escritorio y encontró una nota:

Sabemos tu secreto, Terrence y tu han sido malos… la hermana Grey estaría muy interesada… para evitar tu expulsión ven mañana al patio del lado este de la escuela. "_¿Quién podrá ser?,-_pensaba Candy- _tendré que ir… pero no tienen pruebas, tal vez sea una trampa, además mañana es la salida al zoo. No iré, bastante tengo con Neil y Elisa como para añadir otro enemigo a mi lista… Neil y Elisa… ¡Elisa!... ¡es su letra!"_

* * *

**Hola!, al fin regreso de mis vacaciones, y aquí está el siguiente cap... les deseo a todas feliz dia de reyes. Tal vez ya no actualice tan seguido porque ya entré a clases, así que les ruego que me tengan muchisima paciencia. Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ese sábado ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal: Elisa estaba de muy buen humor. Si las cosas salían bien Candy estaría expulsada, o por lo menos encerrada, al igual que Anthony, ya que el patio del lado este estaba prohibido. Louise alertaría a las hermanas mientras Elisa vigilaba que Candy y Anthony asistieran… Claro que todavía tenía que contárselo a Louise. Se vistió y bajó buscando a Louise. Cuando la encontró la tomó del brazo y la arrastró lejos de las demás.

-¿Qué quieres Elisa?- dijo Louise con reproche.

-Quiero que me ayudes a atrapar a Candy y Anthony, Louise-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque…-

_Flashback_

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

"_Yo… quería ir con alguien al baile, pero él ya tiene novia. Ahora no tengo oportunidad"_

"_No llores. Es curioso. Yo le acabo de pedir a alguien que sea mi novia… pero me dijo que lo pensaría… claro que estoy casi seguro que ese "lo pensaré" es un no"_

"_Me dirás ¿quién es ese alguien?"_

"_Candice White"_

"_Candy… pero ella es novia de Terry… yo quería invitarlo a él…"_

"_No estés triste Susana. Habrá alguien que se fije en ti"_

"_Gracias Anthony"_

_Fin del Flashback_

-¿Enserio?, ¿Anthony y Susana… Candy y Terry? No me lo esperaba-

-Ese no es el punto tonta-

-¿y qué harás?-

-Tu irás por las hermanas mientras yo vigilo que Anthony y Candy vallan al patio. Les dirás a las hermanas que ambos se encontraban todos los días-

-¿y si no me creen?-

-están en un patio prohibido, así que recibirán un castigo de cualquier forma- Louise se fue por las hermanas, mientras Elisa corría a los patios.

* * *

Candy salió al receso con Annie y Patty. No sabía cómo deshacerse de ellas sin lastimarlas, pero necesitaba ver a Terry para invitarlo. Iban caminando y en eso se cruzaron con sus tres amigos. En automático Archie fue con Annie, Stear con Patty y Candy y Anthony también se quedaron juntos.

-Candy, ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó Anthony.

-Si- se alejaron de los otros y se fueron atrás de un árbol.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Grandchester y tu eran novios?-

-No era necesario que te enterases- dijo Candy un poco molesta

-No creo que sea una buena idea-

-¡¿Cómo puedes saber que es bueno o malo para mí?!- gritó Candy indignada.

-¡Escúchame!, ¡él no es…!- dijo Anthony gritando también.

-Y supongo que tu si, ¿no?- Ya estaba. Candy lo había dicho y por un momento se arrepintió. Anthony se quedó pálido, pero en un instante recobró todo su enojo. Fue hacia Candy, la tomó por los brazos y la besó. Candy no sabía qué hacer. Intentó apartarse, pero Anthony la tenía muy bien sujeta, entonces intentó otra cosa

-¡Hay!- exclamó Anthony con el labio ensangrentado-Me has mordido-

-Tú has tenido la culpa, sabías que yo estoy con Terry pero no te importó, ¡eres un malcriado!- dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos. Anthony iba a replicar pero como vió que alguien se acercaba dijo:

-Viene alguien- Candy se volvió y confirmó lo que Anthony decía. Salió corriendo antes de que él se lo impidiera. Anthony tambien queria irse pero la persona que se acercaba, que era nada mas y nada menos que Susana se lo impidio. Al verlo más de cerca exclamo:

-¡Santo Dios! ¡¿qué te ha pasado?!-

-Nada, me he peleado-

-¿Con quién?-

-No importa, ¿por qué no nos vamos?-

-Está bien- dijo Susana y se mordió la lengua para no seguir preguntando.

Candy fue a su segunda colina de Pony a buscar a Terry. Tenía qué calmarse. Se limpio las lágrimas y puso su sonrisa de siempre. Comenzó a buscarlo y lo encontró fumando arriba de un árbol.

-Terry, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no fumes aquí?- Terry bajó de un salto de la rama, Tiró el cigarrillo, lo pisó y se acercó a Candy. Tenía la intención de darle un beso, pero Candy lo empujó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No me tragaré todo el sabor a humo y tabaco-

-No tiene mal sabor…-

-Nada, sabes que es malo para tu salud ¿no?, si te enfermaras…-

-Por suerte tengo a la mejor medicina… tu amor-

-Terry…- Terry hizo ademán de acercarse y abrazarla pero Candy reaccionó ante el olor a tabaco-Ni creas que caeré-

-Jaja, por un momento creí que lo había logrado- Candy le sacó la lengua y dijo:

-Vine porque quería invitarte al zoológico-

-¿Me estas invitando a una cita, Tarzán Pecoso?-

-Bueno… supongo que sí, después de todo eso hacen los novios ¿no es así?- dijo Candy algo sonrojada- irán Stear con Patty, Archie con Annie y Anthony con Susana-

-Déjame ver: el de lentes con la gordita, el elegante con la tímida y el niño bonito y mimado con la señorita "no mato ni una mosca"… no lo sé… no suena nada divertido…-

-¡Terry!, ¡que malo eres!, pero se te olvida que yo también iré-

-Ah y Tarzan pecoso colgada de mi brazo… no se…-

-¡TERRENCE!-

-Jajajaja, entendí, me encantaría pasar el día contigo-

-Perfecto, pero nada de hostilidades con mis amigos y nada de cigarrillos-

-Eso si el elegante y el niño bonito...-

-Archie y Anthony- dijo Candy

-como sea, si ellos no lo hacen yo tampoco pienso hacerlo-

-bueno... Tal vez les mencione algo... Ya se que hare-

-¿que cosa?-

-nada. ¿nos vamos ya?-

-¿como?, ¿ahora?-

-si, nos esperan en 10 minutos-

-bueno... Esta bien, vamos-. Terry le ofreció a Candy su brazo y ella lo tomó sonriendo. Iban caminando cuando de pronto Terry noto las marcas azules de los brazos de Candy. -¿Qué es esto?-

-Esteee...-

-Parecen marcas de... Dedos- Terry puso sus dedos en los brazos de Candy justo sobre las marcas. Encajaban a la perfección.-¿Quién ha sido?- preguntó a Candy.

-No se de qué hablas- dijo ella, pero para su mala suerte siempre había sido muy mala mentirosa.

-¡Candice, dime quién ha sido!-

-No importa, ni siquiera me duele-mintio Candy- Se supone qué vamos a divertirnos, ¿verdad?- Terry sabía qué por más qué le insistiera, sí ella mo quería no se la diría, así qué dijo:

-bien, pero tendrás qué contarme quién fue al final del día-

Llegaron a la puerta tal y como habían quedado. Candy hizo que Terry se presentase con sus primos, no porque no se conocieran, sino porque para ella significaba un nievo inicio, aunque claro, tuvo especial cuidado en no acercarse a Anthony. Anthony se sintió muy mal al ver las marcas azules de Candy y esta a su vez al ver el labio hinchado de él. Terry se dio cuenta de las miradas que se daban _"¿por qué Brown mira así los brazos de Candy?, y mi Candy también mira el labio hinchado de él… ¿con culpa?"._ Anthony pensaba en lo que pasó. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho y dicho, Candy seguía con Terry. Para no pensar en eso trató de centrar su atención en Susana, pero no pudo evitar acordarse de algo_ "Se me olvidó ir a los patios del este… ojalá y no expulsen a Susana… ni a mí" _Llegó el coche y partieron todos hacia el zoológico.

* * *

Elisa estaba impaciente. _"Llevo casi 20 minutos aquí y ni rastro de esos dos… ¿Y si algo salió mal?, creo que saldré de mi escondite e iré a ver si no están por ahí- _Elisa salió, pero a unos 10 metros de donde estaba encontró a Louise, La Madre Grey y la hermana Margarett discutiendo.

-Pero madre Grey, tiene que creerme, ellos siempre vienen aquí- decía Louise. _"Yo me voy, si Louise se hunde, no piensa hacerlo con ella"_ Dio algunos pasos pero pisó una rama y el crujido alertó a las hermanas.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Preguntó la madre Grey. La hermana Margarett se separó del grupo y encontró a Elisa a unos tres metros de donde había sonado la rama

-Elisa Leagan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Nada- _"Hermana chismosa, métase en sus asuntos"_

-Ven conmigo- La hermana llevó a Elisa donde la madre Grey.

-Louise Wilson, Elisa Leagan, han agotado mi paciencia, no es posible, con que tratando de difamar a los alumnos ¿eh?, pues bien, las confino a dos días en la celda de meditación. El próximo lunes podrán salir-

-Pero hermana, apenas es sábado…-

-¡Silencio Elisa!-

* * *

Llegaron al zoológico y Candy se sorprendió de ver a Albert en la entrada.

-¡Albert!, ¡qué alegría!, ¿cómo supiste que vendríamos?-

-No lo sabía, estaba descansando del trabajo y entonces los vi pasar- Candy le presentó a sus acompañantes y les dijo: -¿por qué no se adelantan?, nos vemos aquí en la entrada en tres horas, ¿está bien?-

-Bueno- dijeron y cada uno fue a un lugar distinto, en parejas- cuando le iba a presentar a Terry, Albert dijo:

-No es necesario, Terry y yo ya nos conocemos-

-Así es- dijo Terry- ¿Cómo has estado, Albert?-

-Muy bien y espero que tú también-

-¿Cómo es que se conocen?- preguntó Candy

-Fue él quien me ayudó el otro día, cuando fui a tu habitación malherido- dijo Terry

-¿Fue a tu habitación?- preguntó Albert a Candy.

-Sí, llegó borracho y ensangrentado-

-Es verdad Albert, te equivocaste de edificio y me dejaste en el de las damas-

-Candy, ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Albert

-Sí, no me tardo Terry, así que no te vayas-

-Está bien- Terry fue a darse una vuelta y Candy y Albert quedaron solos

-Debo decirte que si no conociera a Terry, habría jurado que era Anthony-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé… siempre me hablaste muy bien de él en América y cuando se accidentó a caballo y se quedó en cama dos semanas te pusiste muy triste-

-Bueno, es que Anthony fue muy amable conmigo, además me recordaba a mi príncipe de la colina-

-¿Tu príncipe de la colina?-

-Si… cuando yo tenía seis años y adoptaron a Annie, me puse muy triste. Un día estaba llorando y un muchacho que por cierto ahora tendría tu edad, vino y me dijo: "no llores, pecosa, eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes que cuando lloras"-

-¿Sabes a qué familia pertenece?-

-Si, a los Ardley, por eso acepté cuando me dijeron que sería adoptada por los Leagan, que son parientes de los Ardley- En ese momento la cabeza de Albert era un caos _"Candy se acuerda de aquél día en las montañas, es verdad que me parezco mucho a mi sobrino… aceptó vivir con los Leagan para volver a ver a su príncipe… volverme a ver… pero no puedo decirle…"_

-Albert, ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, ¿por qué?-

-Es que te pusiste muy pensativo-

-Y volviendo al tema, ¿por qué no estabas con Anthony?-

-Bueno... yo… conocí a Terry… y Anthony es... creo que…

* * *

**¡¿Cómo les va?!, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap de la historia, porfa SI NO LES GUSTA ALGO, DÍGANLO, de verdad aprecio muchisimo la opinión de todas ustedes. No sé porqué, pero me da la impresión de que no les agrada mi historia, la verdad soy super insegura y me gustaría saber qué piensan. Bueno, les deseo que les vaya bien el resto de la semana y todas las demás. Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

-creo que… me enamoré de él, de Terry- Candy se sonrojó y Albert empezó a reír -¡Albert!, no es gracioso-

-Perdóname, pero tu expresión… jajaja-

-ahora qué lo pienso... Te pareces un poco a Anthony...-

-No lo creo. Anthony es un Ardley y yo el cuidador de los animales- dijo Albert tratando de que no se le notara lo nervioso que estaba.

-eso no importa... Además jamás me dijiste tú apellido-

-Candy...-

-hasta creo qué podrías ser el príncipe... También te le pareces...-en eso llegó el encargado del zoo y dijo:

-Hey tú, el de las gafas oscuras, tu descanso acabó-

-Me tengo que ir, Candy- dijo Albert muy aliviado.

-Sí, iré a buscar a Terry- Candy salió corriendo hacia donde Terry estaba sentado. _"qué extraño... Albert podría ser el príncipe... Pero no creo qué sea de una familia rica... ¿O sí?"_

Archie y Annie alquilaron un botecito y fueron al lago.

-Archie, eres muy bueno con los remos-

-Gracias Annie- Annie estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo hablar con Archie. Llegaron a una parte donde los sauces llorones abundaban. De pronto Archie paró de remar y le tomó las manos a Annie.

-Annie, te vez muy hermosa hoy-

-Gracias- dijo ella sonrojada. Archie recogió una flor que colgaba de las ramas y se la ofreció a Annie, quien la tomó con manos temblorosas.

-Archie... tú...-

-¿sí?- Las mejillas de Annie se colorearon de rosa.

-Me gustas- Archie estaba un poco confundido... Annie también le gustaba... Tan tierna y femenina... Pero también estaba Candy. Después de un minuto de meditación dijo:

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-

-¡Si!- Ambos se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Stear y Patty fueron a una colina despejada, no muy lejos de los animales.

-Mira Patty-decía Stear animadamente- construí este prototipo, es una avioneta en miniatura, sí todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, volará por los cielos. Lástima qué no todos lo vean...-

Stear encendió su avioneta y comenzó a dirigirla con un control. La avioneta se elevó unos quince metros de altura.

-¡Bravo, Stear, bravo!-

-Patty, ¡vuela!, funciona...¡de verdad está volando!-

-Felicidades Stear- Patty corrió a abrazarlo. Stear la recibió en sus brazos y se quedaron así. Stear la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un sólo beso. Ambos se separaron, sonrojados por lo qué acababa de pasar. El control se cayó y se hizo añicos contra el suelo. La avioneta se estrelló contra el follaje de un árbol y ahí quedó, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó.

Susana y Anthony caminaron hasta el lago. Susana encontró un banco al estilo victoriano con una vista hermosa y ambos se sentaron. Anthony estaba muy pensativo. _"Candy... Sus brazos se veían mal, pero no parece qué se haya quejado con nadie, muy típico de ella... Aunque estoy seguro de que Grandchester notó algo..." _ Susana exclamó:

-¡mira Anthony, el lago!, ¡hay dos cisnes!- Anthony se volvió y en efecto, sobre el lago, moviéndose lentamente había dos hermosos cisnes

-Creo qué son hembra y macho- comentó Anthony.

-Sabes, los cisnes son mis animales favoritos-

-¿por qué?-

-Porque en la vida sólo tienen una pareja y aunque ésta se muera, le es fiel hasta el final- _"Susana... Qué buena eres... Creo, qué me gustas"_

-A mi me gustan mucho las rosas-

-¿por qué?-

-porque nacen y mueren, nacen y mueren, son hermosas vivas y cuando mueren lo son aún más. Hay una rosa qué me gusta en especial, es muy bella y extremadamente delicada. ¿Sabes por qué me gusta?-

-no, ¿por qué?-

-por qué se parece a ti, Susana- a Susana le brillaron los ojos, estaba enamorada... Enamorada de Anthony y no de Terry, que a diferencia del primero, jamás le había dicho algo así o prestado ni la décima parte de la atención qué le daba Anthony. Anthony arrancó una rosa de los arbustos limpia y cuidadosamente, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Se la ofreció a Susana y le robó un beso.

Candy y Terry caminaron entre las jaulas viendo los animales. Cuando llegaron a los monos Terry dijo:

-Mira Candy, he encontrado a tus hermanos perdidos-

-¿en donde?-

-ahí- dijo Terry señalando los monos.

-no los veo por culpa de los monos... ¡¿qué tratas de decirme Terrence Greum Grandchester?!-

-Nada...-

-¡Terrence!-

-pues qué los monos son tus hermanos...pero prometo no decirlo más... Aunque sea verdad-

-¡GRANDCHESTER!- Candy casi le pega una bofetada, pero Terry se hecho a correr. Llegaron a un bosquesillo y Terry atrapó a Candy entre un árbol y sus brazos. Había prometido no fumar y así lo hizo. En lugar del horrible olor a tabaco se respiraba un suave aroma a lavanda. Candy respiro el delicioso aroma que emanaba el cuerpo de Terry.

-¿pensabas golpearme?- preguntó seductoramente

-yo... Tú... Te lo mereces- dijo Candy esforzandose por no tartamudear.

-prometo no decir nada más, sólo sí me dices quién te hizo esas marcas- Candy tardó un buen rato en procesar las palabras, estaba hipnotizada por Terry.

-para eso tendrás qué atraparme- dijo al fin. Empujó a Terry y como lo tomó desprevenido fue fácil echarse a correr. Treparon árboles y al llegar al último árbol, qué crecía sobre el lago, a Candy no le quedó de otra qué trepar hacia arriba. Candy volteó hacia abajo para ver cuanta ventaja le llevaba a Terry pero no lo encontró.

-¡Terry!- nada. De pronto, Candy escuchó un rugido. Era Terry, qué se hacia pasar por algún animal. Tomó por sorpresa a Candy y del susto cayó al lago desde unos siete metros de altura.

-¡Candy!- nadie respondió. -¡Candy!- Terry no lo pensó dos veces. Se lanzó al lago. Gritó un par de veces su nombre y nada. De pronto algo lo jaló desde el interior del lago hacia abajo.

-Jajajajaja- rió ella.

-¡Candice!, ¡de verdad me asustaste!-

-Terry, no seas aguado-

-¡Pero…!- Terry no pudo seguir hablando porque Candy le aventó un chorro de agua y casi se la tragó toda.

-Jajaja-

-Ahora si vas a ver- Terry también empezó a aventarle agua y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Candy! ¡Me ahogo!-

-Jajajaja, no es cierto-

-¡Candy, me aho…!- dijo Terry y se zambulló en el agua.

-Terry, no juegues conmigo… ¡Terry!- Candy se asustó de verdad y casi empezó a llorar.

-¡Buuu!- dijo Terry y abrazó a Candy por atrás.

-¡Terrence, eres malo!, cuando menos yo si me ahogaba un poco al principio-

-Jajajaja, no te enojes-

-Me asustaste demasiado… si de verdad te ahogaras…- dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos- no lo soportaría-

-Candy…- Terry le limpió la pequeña lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla con un beso. Candy se acercó y sus labios se volvieron uno… disfrutando al vaivén de las olitas del lago, que rompían contra sus cuerpos.

Regresaron todos a la entrada del zoo como habían quedado y juntos partieron de nuevo hacia el colegio. Llegaron a la entrada cansados y fueron directo a sus dormitorios.

Anthony llegó a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. No tenía nada que hacer, así que dejó vagar su mente. _"Hoy fue un día muy bueno… Susana es muy dulce, definitivamente me daré una oportunidad con ella… en cuanto a Candy… ¿seguirá con Terrence?, si claro que lo hará, pero… ¿qué dirá cuando me vea con Susana?, ¿Le darán celos?, ¿o simplemente yo me lo he imaginado desde siempre?... no sé…"_

Al otro día Candy y Terry se reunieron en la segunda colina de Pony.

-Dime cómo te hiciste esos moretones, Candy- Le dijo Terry.

- Bueno… Me peleé con alguien-

-¿A, sí?-

-Si, fue una chiquillada, ya sabes, una tontería- dijo Candy nerviosa.

- ¿Me dirás quién te hizo esos moretones?-

-Este… fue… Anthony-

-¿Y cómo pasó?- dijo Terry con los puños apretados, esperando a que ella terminara para poder salir en pos de Anthony.

-Bueno… Pues Anthony me dijo algunas cosas y me enojé con él, quería irme y me apretó para que no me escapara y luego le pegué y me dejó ir-

-Y cómo explicas el labio hinchado de él… y quiero la verdad- _"Vaya, a este hombre no se le escapa una…"_

_-_Le di un puñetazo y por eso sangraba-

-déjame ver tus manos-

-¿Las dos?-

-Sí, ambas- _"y ahora qué hago…" _Candy le alargó las manos y Terry comprobó que los nudillos no estaban inflamados, así que la teoría del puñetazo quedó descartada. Terry pensó: _"¿cómo hago que me lo cuente?... tendré que usar toda mi habilidad… ¡lo tengo!" _-¿Sabes que me duele más, Candy?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que lo que hayan hecho sea tan malo que no me lo digas… no sé si esto… el "nosotros" funcione de esta manera…-

-Terry, ¡está bien, me rindo!- Terry se controló mucho para no reír. –Pues bien, me dijo que porqué éramos novios, discutimos, me besó y traté de soltarme, pero me agarró muy fuerte… además mi piel se marca fácilmente… y luego lo mordí- terminó Candy

-Muy bien, ahora si no se la acaba-

-¡Terry!, ¡regresa!- gritó Candy desesperada pero Terry no le hizo caso. Ambos empezaron a descender por la falsa colina de Pony hasta los patios. Terry fue el primero en llegar a donde estaban Stear con Patty, Archie con Annie y para sorpresa de Candy Anthony y Susana, todos comiendo en la misma mesa.

-¡Dime qué explicación me tienes para esto, Brown!-

-Yo a ti no te tengo por qué dar explicaciones- contestó Anthony y se levantó de la mesa.

-¡Mira!- dijo Terry. Tomó a Candy del brazo y le mostró las marcas ahora menos azules que el día anterior. -¡Ahí está!, la prueba de tu salvajismo!- Archie se levantó al oír estas palabras pero Stear lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo y le dijo que era problema de Anthony y Terry, no suyo.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así, Grandchester- Anthony sacó a Terry de sus casillas y éste le tiró un puñetazo. Anthony se incorporó y dijo: -por esta vez quedará así, pues tienes razón al decir que me porté como un salvaje con Candy, pero la próxima vez que vengas a montar una escenita, te rompo la cara-

-No te tengo miedo, sin embargo, me parece bien esta solución-

-Muy bien pero aún no he terminado-

-Pues nosotros sí- dijo Terry y tomó a Candy por la muñeca y la arrastró lejos del comedor, dejando a Anthony con la palabra en la boca.

-Terry, no tenías porqué comportarte así, ni mucho menos pegarle un puñetazo- dijo Candy

-No me digas que hacer- le contestó Terry bruscamente.

-En ese caso, ¡tú no elijas por mí!- dijo Candy y se soltó de un tirón.


	7. Chapter 7

-Prefieres quedarte con ellos, ¡perfecto!-

-¡Pues bien!- Candy dio la vuelta. Ni bien había caminado seis metros cuando Terry la abrazó por detrás y le susurró al oído:

-Candy, mi amor… no te enojes conmigo, perdóname por gritarte, pero odio que te lastimen… compréndeme…-

-Terry… perdóname tú también, pero no puedes ponerte así. Son mis amigos después de todo-

-Vaya, discúlpame por tratar de defenderte- dijo él con sarcasmo y soltó un bufido.

-La próxima vez será mejor que no te metas, puedo decidir por mí misma- dijo Candy a la defensiva.

-y supongo que ahora quieres regresar con ese idiota ¿no?- le soltó Terry, y dejó de abrazarla.

-pues fuiste muy grosero al dejarlo ahí plantado con la palabra en la boca, me gustaría disculparme-

-¡¿Disculparte?! , ¡Pero si es él quien tiene que disculparse!-

-¡Pues tú tampoco has sido del todo bueno!-

-¡sí regresas iré contigo y no necesariamente para hacer las paces!-

-¡bien entonces no vengas!-

-¡¿prefieres su compañía a la mía?! ¡entonces no te lo impediré!- y Terry salió corriendo.

-¡Terry! ¡Terry!- gritó Candy pero él no se volvió. _"vaya... Eres imposible, Terrence"_

* * *

Llegó el lunes y ya sólo quedaba ese día para preparar todo, así que las hermanas suspendieron las clases y dieron tiempo a los alumnos de ensayar sus bailes las primeras horas de la mañana. Elisa y Louise al fin salieron de las celdas y ambas estaban muy enojadas porque perdieron su fin de semana gracias a Candy.

-Candy, somos tres. ¿Cómo haremos para ensayar?-

-No te preocupes, Annie, yo iré con Susana. Tú puedes quedarte con Patty-

-Gracias, Candy- Candy se fue caminando a donde estaba Susana, meciéndose al compás de la música.

-Hola Susana-

-Hola Candy-

-¿Quieres ensayar conmigo?-

-Si- comenzaron a practicar.

-Espero que no te hayas molestado por lo que ocurrió ayer…- dijo Candy, algo titubeante

-Pues creo que Terrence fue algo duro… por otro lado, tenía razón-

-Bueno, yo aún no sé qué pensar-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que Terry y yo nos peleamos por eso-

-Candy, ¿por qué?, no deberían pelearse. ¿Y exactamente por qué?-

-Íbamos subiendo por la colina y le dije a Terry que había sido algo rudo, se molestó y cada quien agarró para su lado-

-No te preocupes, se arreglarán-

-Gracias, Susana. Sabes, creo que podemos llegar a ser buenas amigas-

-Si, por cierto, bailas muy bien-

-Jajaja, gracias, pero la verdad hago el ridículo-

-Lo digo enserio, jajaja- Candy y Susana estaban riendo juntas. Esto desconcertó a Annie y Patty, que miraban desde lejos, pero no dijeron nada.

-¿irás con Anthony al baile?- preguntó Candy

-Sí, y supongo que tú con Terry-

-pues la verdad no sé, pero aún no me ha dicho lo contrario, así que supongo que sí-

-Hay, no-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Viene Elisa- Elisa se acercaba junto con Louise, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada asesina en los ojos.

-Vaya Susana, no sabía que frecuentabas este tipo de gentuza-

-Elisa... Yo... No creo que debas usar esas expresiones-

-Cállate. Después nos arreglamos, ahora vete-

-Sí, Elisa-

-¿y ahora que quieres, Elisa?- dijo Candy, que se enojó un poco con Susana por su falta de valor.

-no te hagas la inocente conmigo, Candice-

-¿y con qué me acusarás ésta vez?-

-Tú vas en la noche al cuarto de Terry. Se ven siempre, nada más termina el crepúsculo y ahí estás tú-

-No tienes ninguna prueba- dijo Candy._ "¿Cómo se habrá enterado?... bueno sólo fue una vez… pero no importa, no me puedo arriesgar a que lo confirme… no puedo cederle terreno…"_

-Creo que mi testimonio, de Louise, el de Leonardo McKinnon y el de Neil serán suficientes-

-Pero Elisa… yo no he visto nada…- dijo Louise

-¡Cállate!-

-Ahí lo tienes, Elisa- dijo Candy un poco risueña- todo pasa en tu cabeza… quien diría que tienes una gran imaginación…-

-¡Candy…! , Me las pagarás, asquerosa huérfana!- dijo Elisa haciendo una rabieta. Candy se quedó sin pareja de nuevo y al final fue con Annie y Patty de nuevo. Patty aseguró que ya había ensayado mucho, así que Candy y Annie podrían ensayar.

Sonó la campana a lo lejos y Candy, que seguía enojada con Terry, decidió estar un rato con Annie y Patty, mientras llegaban Stear y Archie. Después hablaría con Terry. Elisa salió al último y le sorprendió que Candy no se hubiera ido ya con Terry… y entonces tuvo una idea. Siguió a Candy discretamente hasta la mesa donde siempre se sentaban

Llegaron todos a su mesa habitual. Susana ya estaba con Anthony, y Candy empezó a sentirse de más, así que iba a irse pero Anthony dijo:

-Candy, no te vayas, quiero hablar contigo. No me tardo Susi-

-Está bien- Candy y Anthony se separaron del grupo y comenzaron a caminar. Elisa los vió y pensó una forma de cómo podía usar ese hecho a su favor. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al establo, donde siempre estaba Terrence.

* * *

-¡TERRY! ¡TERRY!- Comenzó a gritar Elisa. Terry bajó del árbol donde estaba sentado. No esperaba que Candy fuera a verlo… y al mismo tiempo se sentía desanimado porque la ´pecosa no aparecía aún. Pensó que tal vez ella estuviera con Elisa… pero Elisa estaba sola.

-¿Que necesitáis, señorita?- dijo, pensando _"la educación ante todo"_

-Pues verás, tengo valiosa información para ti-

-¿sobre qué?-

-sobre Candy...-

-La verdad no me interesan los rumores-

-Ah, no es un rumor... Ella te utiliza-

-No te creo-

-es verdad. Te usa para darle celos a su querido Anthony... No eres más que otra pieza en su tablero-

-Y tú no eres más que una arpía-

-¿aún no me crees?, ese beso entre Anthony y ella no fue meramente un malentendido, como ella te había hecho creer- dijo Elisa. Se acercó lentamente y le robó un beso a Terry. No le importó que él no se lo devolviera, sólo disfrutó del momento.

-¡regresa al más profundo y asqueroso infierno de donde saliste!- dijo Terry empujándola.

-has dudado- dijo Elisa con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡confío en ella mil veces más que en ti!-

-¿sabes que está haciendo justo ahora?-

-debe estar con Annie y la otra... Patty-

-te equivocas de nuevo... Sí estás tan seguro puedes venir conmigo y descubrir la verdad por ti mismo-

-...vamos- dijo Terry al fin.

* * *

Anthony habló primero:

-Antes que nada quiero ofrecerte dos disculpas-

-la primera por...-

-haberte besado-

-disculpa aceptada. Tú discúlpame por haberte mordida el labio-

-sí. También por dejarte marcas en los brazos-

-está bien-

-y entonces... Supongo que quedamos como amigos-

-Anthony... Bueno... Tú siempre me has apoyado, me has dado cariño... Para mi eres más que un amigo, eres mi hermano- dijo Candy y abrazo a Anthony. Éste le devolvió el abrazo. Ninguno se percató de las miradas de cierto castaño y cierta pelirroja.

Terry se fue hecho una furia. _"Después de todo Elisa tenía razón... Que estoy pensando... Tengo que confiar en Candy. Hoy en el ensayo hablaré con ella"_

-¡Terry, espera!-

-ahora no Elisa- dijo él y salió corriendo._ "demonios, me dejó aquí!, como se atreve... Por lo menos le he hecho creer que Candy lo utiliza..."_ pensó Elisa con malicia.

-Espero que seas feliz con Susana- le dijo Candy a Anthony.

-y tú con Terry- Sonó la campana y Candy no tuvo ocasión para hablar con Terry. Siguieron ensayando el baile, está vez Candy, Annie y Patty se turnaron para bailar. Terminaron las clases y Candy se dirigió al ensayo como hacia todas las tardes desde hace un mes.

-Hoy es el último día de ensayo- comenzó la hermana Margarett-por lo tanto comenzaremos desde el principio. ¡A trabajar!-

-Candy, antes de empezar me gustaría hablar contigo-

-¿sobre qué?-

-sobre Anthony... Creo que nos está alejando-

-Ashhh, ¿ya vas a empezar con tú paranoia?-

-no es eso-

-mira Terrence, él y yo somos amigos, casi hermanos y los hermanos no se gustan entre sí-

-claro, ¿entonces por qué prefieres su compañía a la mía?-

-son ideas tuyas-

-y supongo que también es mi idea verlos abrazándose hoy ¿verdad?-

-¿me espías?-

-lo admites!, no se sí debiéramos seguir juntos...-

-pues yo tampoco!-

-¡Candice y Terrence!, ¡al escenario!- gritó la hermana Margarett poniéndole fin a su discusión.

-Princesa Julieta, la invitaría a bailar, pero tal vez prefiera la compañía de su querido Tebaldo-

**(N/A: recuerden que Anthony es Tebaldo en la obra)**

-Mi no tan querido Romeo, es usted muy descortés-

-y usted una mala mujer, le di mi corazón y usted lo destruyó y lo votó lejos de sí- Nadie sabía lo que pasaba, Romeo y Julieta peleaban en el escenario. Candy no aguanto más y gritó al borde del llanto:

-Terrence, ¡eres malo!, ¡te he dicho que no pasó nada!-

-¡BASTA YA!- gritó la hermana Margarett- bastante drama ha escrito Shakespeare como para que ustedes quieran añadir más. Que esto no se repita mañana, jovencitos- el resto del ensayo transcurrió como sí nada y los dos actuaron profesionalmente, pero cada uno pensaba en cosas diferentes._ "creo que ya no habrá un nosotros... Tal vez sea lo mejor..."_ pensaba Terry.

_"¿esto terminará?, yo no quiero, pero Terry es muy celoso..."_ pensaba Candy.

Por fin llegó el día del festival y todos se ataviaron con sus mejores galas. Terry estaba decidido a hablar con Candy... si las cosas seguían sin funcionar lo mejor sería que su relación acabase... o al menos eso pensaba decirle. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de hablar con ella porque los padres llegaron muy rápido... entre ellos su padre, obviamente. Candy decidió ponerse ese día el collar de Terry, esperando que este lo interpretara como una oferta de paz. Comenzaron a actuar, pasó el primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto acto. Ambos estaban cerca en cuerpo, pero muy lejos en mente, pensando cada quien en algo diferente pero igual. Llegó el último acto y Terry dijo:

[...] ¿he de creer que el incorpóreo genio de la muerte está enamorado, y que ese flaco monstruo aborrecido te guarde aquí en lo oscuro para que seas su amante?, por miedo de eso quiero quedarme siempre contigo sin volver jamás a marchar de este palacio de noche sombría: aquí, aquí me he de quedar con gusanos que son tus camareras: ah, aquí pondré mi descanso eterno, y sacudiré el yugo de estrellas adversas, quitándolo de esta carne fatigada del mundo. ¡Ojos, mirad por última vez!, ¡brazos, dad nuestro último abrazo! ¡y vosotros, labios, puertas del aliento, sellad con un legítimo beso una concesión sin termino a la muerte rapaz!- Terry llora, pero no son lágrimas falsas, sino auténticas. _"no, esto no es posible... Candy no puede morir, si ella muriese... ¿qué haría Romeo?... ¡¿qué haría yo?!..."_ Terry se acercó a Candy para besarla y le susurró al oído "te amo". La besó y continuó con sus diálogos:

-¡vamos, amargo conductor, vamos, repugnante guía! ¡Piloto desesperado, estrella contra las destructoras rocas tu barca fatigada y mareada! ¡Brindo por mi amor!- Terry iba a beber de la pócima, pero de pronto Candy, saliéndose del libreto gritó:

-¡No!, ¡no lo hagas!- Terry se sorprendió mucho. Candy le guiño un ojo y Terry le siguió la corriente.

-¡Oh, Julieta! ¡Estáis viva! ¡Mi amor, mi vida, has regresado de la muerte!-

-Jamás morí, pues el recuerdo de vuestro amor me mantenía con vida-

-huyamos juntos, lejos de este lugar, lejos de la muerte y la desgracia-

-para mí no hay peor desgracia que estar sin ti- Terry la tomó delicadamente y unió sus labios con los de ella... El público rompió en aplausos. Se bajó el telón para volver a subir, dejando ver a todos los actores. Después de unos cuantos aplausos más se dio por concluida la obra.

-Candice y Terrence, quiero hablar con ustedes- dijo la madre Grey furiosa. -¡que es lo que han hecho! ¡cómo se les ocurre arruinar esa bellísima obra!- la madre Grey se interrumpió: el duque Richard Grandchester se acercaba.

-Buen día- dijo El duque

-Buen día- dijo Candy y se inclinó un poco pensando_ "bueno, después de todo es de la nobleza..."_ volteó a ver a Terry esperando su aprobación por lo que acababa de hacer y este la miró como si fuera un paciente psiquiátrico. La madre Grey hizo una exagerada reverencia. Terry solo miró al duque, sin saludarlo, pero con una mirada llena de odio.

-Buen día duque, espero que esta chiquilla no le haya arruinado la obra como en mi caso-

_-No fue Candy, en todo caso fue mi idea, así que yo soy el culpable- dijo Terry. Obviamente al duque no se le escapó ese gesto. "esto no es nada propio de Terrence... tal vez esa chica le guste... podría jugar con esto a mi favor, no ahora, más adelante..."_

-No se preocupe madre- dijo el duque -de hecho me ha parecido un toque muy innovador, le ruego que no castigue a la criatura por su fantástica idea...-el duque paró con su discurso para dedicarle una sonrisa a Candy y entonces lo vio: el collar de su madre... esa chica lo tenía. Terry tenía sospechas de lo que estaba haciendo su padre y cuando vio que su mirada se detenía en el collar de Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón. Terry sabía que su padre era un hombre muy educado, pero a veces sin escrúpulos

-sin embargo- prosiguió el duque -me gustaría hablar con mi hijo.

-Por supuesto. Nosotras nos retiramos- dijo la hermana.

-Con su permiso- dijo Candy, pero esta vez solo inclinó un poco la cabeza. Terry sonrió. Él y su padre comenzaron a caminar por uno de los amplios prados de la escuela.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! DIsculpenme, pero con eso de los maestros y su "proyecto de grado" no he tenido tiempo ni para comer... ¡enserio!, no exagero, pero no importa, al fin terminé el cap. Creo que este será el penúltimo. Tengo centenares de ideas para continuarlo, pero se saldría del tema de Romeo y Julieta. Si quieren que continue la "segunda parte" coméntenlo... bueno por mi parte es todo... LAS QUIERO! **

**:::MUAK:::**


	8. Chapter 8

-Te felicito, tu actuación fue estupenda-

-No necesito de tus halagos ni cumplidos, así que ve al grano- dijo Terry con brusquedad. El duque suspiró y dijo:

-pues bien, ¿qué hacia esa chica con el collar de mi madre?-

-te recuerdo que me lo diste. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: se lo regalé-

-Terrence, ese collar ha estado en nuestra familia por casi tres siglos. Tienes que pedírselo de vuelta-

-¡No!, no puedo llegar y simplemente soltarle: "oye Candy, ¿te acuerdas del bonito collar que te di en tu cumpleaños?, bien, necesito que me lo devuelvas"

-bueno, si tú no lo haces lo haré yo-

-¡padre!, ¡espera!- dijo Terry pero el duque ya se dirigía hacia donde estaba Candy. De pronto, Richard Grandchester pensó: _"seguramente no querrá dármelo... ya sé, haré que paresca que lo ha hurtado..." _Se dirigió a donde estaba la madre Grey

-disculpe, madre ¿cómo se llama la señorita que le dio vida a Julieta hace un rato?-

-Es la señorita Candice White Ardley-

-¿Ardley?, ¿No será de casualidad pariente de los Ardley, la familia que reside en Chicago?- dijo el duque. Su plan de hacer que Candy quedara como una ladrona se había esfumado misteriosamente.

-Precisamente, es una familia muy respetada, claro, después de la suya –dijo la Madre tan halagadora como siempre- es hija adoptiva del señor William-

-¿adoptiva? ¿El señor William no tiene hijos?-

-No, sólo está ella. Cuando este muera, esa insensata muchacha pasará a ser heredera y cabeza de los Ardley-

-Muchas gracias, Madre-

-Cuando quiera, Duque- dijo la hermana he hizo otra reverencia- El duque regresó a donde estaba Terry, que para su suerte no se había ido lejos.

-Terrence, ven aquí, por favor-

-Qué hiciste, ¿se lo pediste?, eres un…-

-Tranquilízate, yo no lo recuperaré, lo harás tú-

-¿y cómo demonios haré eso? Te he dicho que no le pediré nada, ¡¿me entendiste?!-

-De nuevo te pido que te tranquilices. Te tengo buenas noticias-

-Por buenas noticias… ¿te refieres a buenas para ti o para mí?-

-Creo que para ambos. Muy bien, he observado como tratas a la señorita Candice, y creo que no es nada propio de ti… debes estar muy enamorado de ella para querer tomar un castigo que le correspondía.- Terry bufó y dijo:

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, así que si me disculpas…- y dio media vuelta.

-¡Terrence! ¡Escúchame!, ambos sabemos que ya no eres un chiquillo… pronto tendrás que casarte… he buscado muchas pretendientes para ti…-

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Olvídalo! Si crees que me casaré con alguna de esas niñas ricas y mimadas ¡estás en un error!-

-Pronto cumplirás los 18 y terminarás tus estudios aquí… así que tendrás que casarte… y aquí vienen las buenas noticias-

-¿A, sí?- dijo Terry con sarcasmo.

-Recuperarás el collar… casándote con la señorita Ardley- Terry no sabía que decir… casarse con su pecosa… pero entonces cayó en la cuenta… su padre sabía que ella era una Ardley.

-Esto no lo haces por mí, ni por ese maldito collar, lo haces por negocios, ella no es mercancía que puedas intercambiar, ni tampoco yo, así que ¡no dejaré que nos manejes a tu antojo!-

-Es lo que querías, ¿no?-

-Bueno… ¡NO! ¡Y ESTÁS CHIFLADO SI CREES QUE TE AYUDARÉ! ¡YO NO LA QUIERO!- Terry comenzó a correr, lejos de su padre.

-¡TERRENCE! ¡TERRENCE!- llamó el duque, pero él no se volvió. _"¿cómo puede pretender que haré lo que él me ordene? ¿Acaso no he demostrado tantas veces que aborrezco su forma de pensar?... y casarme con Candy... porque mi padre quiere hacer negocios... no, jamás, si me caso con ella será porque la amo, el resultado no es muy diferente... pero no pienso tragarme mi orgullo... además, nadie ha tomado en cuenta su opinión, ¿qué tal si ella no quiere casarse conmigo?"_ Ante este último pensamiento Terry se aterró. Prefirió no pensar en ello... por lo pronto. Dio la vuelta a la escuela y terminó en el salón. Candy le hizo señas para que se acercase. Estaba con sus primos y sus novias.

-Terry, tardaste demasiado- dijo Candy colgándose de su brazo. Terry volteó a todos lados para verificar que no hubiera ninguna monja o "pingüino" como él las llamaba para sus adentros, le guiñó un ojo a Stear como diciéndole "cúbreme" y luego se inclinó hacia Candy y le susurró seductoramente:

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé, mi pecosa... - Y le dio un beso. A ambos se les olvidó fácilmente que no estaban solos. Cuando se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, Candy miró a Terry a los ojos comunicándole cuanto le amaba y de pronto algo a espaldas de Terry la hizo ruborizarse y bajar la cabeza. Terry rió un poco, pero se dio cuenta que ese comportamiento no era propio de Candy. Se giró y descubrió a su padre, con una mueca medio seria, medio risueña y una mirada como diciendo _"¿no que no?"._ Terry se enfureció y pensó en contarle a Candy los planes que tenía su padre, pero algo se lo impidió.

-Ven, vamos a bailar- dijo, para romper la tensión.

-si- comenzaron a girar por la pista de baile.-Terry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-lo que tú quieras-

-Bien... ¿qué planes tienes a futuro?-

-Pues, ir a América, volverme actor e ir de gira por el mundo-

-Supongo que conocerás muchas personas nuevas, muchas admiradoras...- dijo Candy y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Terry hizo como si no la hubiera visto.

-Sí, sería genial que una hermosa chica, inteligente y atractiva me acompañase-

-Ah...- dijo ella al borde del llanto... _"quiere a alguien atractiva... yo no lo soy; y también inteligente... tampoco lo soy..."_ pensaba Candy.

-Ah y también que trepe árboles, tenga pecas y una nariz respingada... ¿conoces a alguna?- Candy alzó la vista... de verdad no sabía que haría sin ese hombre. Lo abrazó por la cintura y se recargó en su pecho. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle los dorados cabellos. Candy se sentía bien. Se sentía protegida. El festival siguió y no hubo ningún suceso digno de mención, excepto tal vez por el invento de fallido de Stear. Su globo Aero-mensajero en miniatura terminó en lo alto de un árbol, junto con una carta de él para Patty; y también por uno de los invitados, que iba borracho y que confundió a Candy con su esposa, la agarró de la cintura y Terry por poco y lo golpea, pero otra mano se encargó de eso: la de su esposa. Hubo un concurso de vestidos. Ni Candy ni sus amigas se anotaron. Elisa ganó el primer lugar, Susana el segundo (y eso hizo que Anthony se hinchaba de orgullo por ella) y una chica llamada Ellen ganó el tercero.

Susana bajó del entarimado, con su corona de plata y una banda que rezaba en letras color rosa "segundo lugar", lista para encontrarse con Anthony.

-¡Bravo!, ¡Bravo!, ¡esa es mi Susi!, ¡felicidades!-

-Gracias, Anthony- dijo Susana un poco sonrojada.

-Quiero preguntarte algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ven conmigo- Anthony agarró a Susana de la mano. Hace tiempo había descubierto un cerezo plantado en uno de los patios prohibidos. Por esta vez se arriesgaría… después de todo él cumpliría pronto 18 y Susana ya tenía 16 y medio… -Aquí es- dijo Anthony, parándose justo debajo del cerezo… estaban en mayo y las hojas se veían más vivas que nunca.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?- Anthony se arrodilló, sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negro y la abrió, mostrando una perla muy hermosa.

-Susana Marlowe, eres la mujer más asombrosa, tierna, cariñosa y perfecta que he conocido sobre la faz de la tierra, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?- Susana casi empezó a llorar.

-¡SÍ!- dijo y se lanzó a los brazos de Anthony. Anthony se separó y le colocó el anillo. Ninguno lo resistió más y al final terminaron besándose.

-Bueno, hay que tomar algunos detalles en cuenta- dijo Anthony.

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Pedir tu mano formalmente a tu madre, decirle a mi tía abuela Elroy y al tío abuelo William… ya sabes, protocolo, tienes que terminar por lo menos el semestre que viene… -

-Cierto… pero el amor lo puede todo, ¿no?-

-Exacto- Regresaron al baile y nadie se dio cuenta de nada, Susana decidió contárselo a Annie y Patty al otro día, también quería decírselo a Candy, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella durante el festival. Por otro lado, Anthony le dijo a sus primos nada más los encontró.

Quemaron la fogata y una vez que el fuego se extinguió y el último trozo de madera se volvió ceniza todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus habitaciones, emocionados ante la perspectiva de sólo una semana más para el inicio de las vacaciones de verano.

* * *

**ATENCION!: Toda la gente bonita: repórtense a la base... jajaja ok no ¬¬' se que el cap fue muy cortito, pero espero que les guste XD.**


	9. Chapter 9

Al otro día, Terry se encontraba de camino al Blue River. Miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje, pensando. _"¿Cómo haré para decirle a Candy que quiero casarme con ella?... por lo que le oí decir a sus amigas el otro día, Brown y Susana se casarán en septiembre… Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que nada tienen que ver la seora Elroy ni la señora Marlowe… Primero le contaré a Albert, a ver qué me dice…"_

-Hemos llegado, señor- dijo el cochero.

-Gracias. Quédese con el cambio- dijo Terry y entró al Blue River. Albert estaba descansando, así que le fue fácil hablar con él.

-¿Qué pasa, Terry?… ¿¡y Candy?!, ¡¿no le habrá pasado nada, verdad?!-

-No, Candy está en el colegio con sus amigos-

-Ah, bueno… me había asustado-

-He venido para pedirte un consejo-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pues bien, mi padre pretende que yo me case con Candy, tal vez vaya hoy a hablar con el señor Ardley, por lo de las vacaciones, yo la amo, pero él sólo lo ve como una estrategia comercial con el magnate del padre de Candy… no sé, según dice Candy, el señor William es muy considerado, etc., pero temo que ella lo malinterprete… o que simplemente no quiera casarse conmigo…-

-Para, Terry. Estoy seguro de que se resolverá… creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es decirle la verdad, pídele matrimonio y dile que la amas, pero no le ocultes que tu padre tiene otras intensiones-

-Pero, si no me cree, si piensa que soy como él… como mi padre…-

-Escúchame, Terry, es mejor arriesgarse a hacer las cosas que quedarse con la duda de "y qué hubiera pasado"-

-Vaya, creo que tienes razón-

-Anímate, hombre, funcionará- y el resto de la hora estuvieron riendo y bromeando. Cuando terminó el descanso de Albert, Terry fue al parque, estuvo ahí de 12:00 a tres y media, meditando su siguiente movimiento. Pensó cómo haría para pedirle matrimonio a Candy, pensó en qué haría si ella le decía que no. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo caminó de regresó al colegio, ansioso de encontrarse con su pecosa.

Albert esperó a que Terry se fuera, pidió el día libre y fue caminando a las oficinas de su familia. Era un día soleado y apenas eran 12:30 cuando entró al edificio color mármol. Después de decirle a Madge, su secretaria personal, que quería hablar con George y prepararse un café, se puso a pensar en si aceptaría el arreglo del matrimonio de Candy y Terry. "Candy me ha dicho que ama a Terry, y éste asegura lo mismo… sin embargo, a la larga no sé qué esperar de esos dos… si se casan oficialmente, Terry pasaría a ser cabeza de los Ardley y es obvio que no le agradaría… y a Candy tampoco, pero si después Candy ya no quiere seguir viviendo con Terry… tendré que ponerle ciertas condiciones al duque de Grandchester…" El sonido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió sus cavilaciones. George se sentó y dijo:

-Que necesita, señor William-

-George, te he dicho mil veces que no me hables así-

-Lo lamento, Albert… es la costumbre- dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Pues bien, el padre de Terrence planea hablar conmigo para arreglar el matrimonio de Candy-

-Y supongo que ella no está enterada-

-Supones bien. Terry habló conmigo ayer y me contó todo, naturalmente no sabe mi verdadera identidad, así que sólo pude darle un consejo como cuidador de zoológico-

-Entonces que planeas que haga-

-pues lo más seguro es que Richard quiera verme. Tienes que decirle que no es posible, que tiene que hablar forzosamente contigo, y le dirás que acepto que Candy se case con Terry, pero que si ella cambia de opinión, su decisión debe ser respetada-

-Muy bien-

El duque bajaba del carruaje a las 2:15. Se detuvo un momento frente al gran edificio de color mármol y pudo apreciar el escudo con el águila de la familia Ardley. Empujó la puerta doble y se dirigió al mostrador, donde una señora de aspecto insípido, cuarentona y de cabellera rojiza dijo:

-bienvenido señor- dijo ella con un tono aburrido.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con el señor William Ardley-

-El señor William no recibe Visitas-

-Bueno, esta es una ocasión especial-

-¿Tiene una cita?- dijo la secretaria, que empezó a estudiar al duque mejor.

-Pues no, verá, soy el duque de Grandchester, y la verdad me gustaría poder hablar con el señor William-

-Bueno, lo hubiera mencionado antes. Pase por aquí- la secretaria condujo al duque al elevador y le dijo: suba al último piso y expóngale su situación al señor George Smith.

-Muchas gracias- 25 pisos más arriba el duque salió del elevador, un poco mareado, pero conservando su porte altivo y característico de la nobleza. En el lugar había otra secretaria, un poco mayor que la anterior.

-Buena tardes, mi nombre es Richard Grandchester, duque de Grandchester y me gustaría hablar con el señor William Ardley-

-Pase por aquí- El duque obedeció y se fijó en el nombre de la secretaria: Madge.-En un momento se le atenderá, ¿gusta un café o té?

-No, gracias-

-Si necesita algo, hágamelo saber- dijo Madge y con esto se retiró. La habitación era espaciosa, como un salón de té. El mobiliario era de estilo victoriano y las paredes tenían cenefas de oro empotradas. Había un balcón amplio, la ventana estaba cerrada y las cortinas eran delgadas; también una puerta de roble, con buen acabado, en el lado norte de la habitación. La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a un individuo alto, de cabello oscuro, con bigote y no mayor de treinta años.

-Buenas tardes, duque, mi nombre es George Smith, representante del señor William-

-Me gustaría hablar con él personalmente-

-Me temo que no será posible, cualquier asunto tendrá que ser tratado conmigo-

-Muy bien-

-Venga por aquí- dijo George. –Siéntese- le dijo al duque. George ocupó el lugar atrás del escritorio y el duque el de enfrente.

-Bueno, George, vengo a tratar un asunto referente a la ija adoptiva del señor William, la señorita Candice-

-¿Sobre qué trata?-

-Verá, quería arreglar un matrimonio: el de ella con mi hijo mayor, Terrence. Creo que será una excelente estrategia, pues la familia Grandchester es muy importante, y la familia Ardley es la más poderosa de los Estados Unidos-

-Creo que es una buena idea, pero permítame poner algunas condiciones-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Pues bien, la señorita Candice y el señor Terrence se casarán, cuando ella haya terminado sus estudios, pero la más importante: en caso de que ella cambiase de opinión, está en la total libertad de cancelar el compromiso-

-Bien, a decir verdad eso no me preocupa. Bueno, creo que es un trato- dijo el duque, se levantó y le tendió la mano a George.

-Es un trato- repitió George y le estrechó la mano.

-Una cosa más, si no le molesta-

-¿Cuál?-

-Me gustaría que mi hijo se quedara a vivir en mi residencia de aquí, en Londres-

-Por el siguiente año, para que la señorita Candice pueda terminar por lo menos este último año en el colegio, después, creo que lo mejor sería dejarlo al criterio de los muchachos-

-Ya veremos. Bueno, eso es todo. Con su permiso-

-Hasta luego, señor duque- dijo George cerrando la puerta tras Richard Grandchester.


	10. Chapter 10

La última semana de clases Elisa estuvo especialmente irritante, en parte porque no había conseguido que Terry y Candy terminasen, y en parte porque había ganado el concurso, era más presumida, vanidosa y cruel que nunca. El último sábado Terry salió y Candy se quedó con sus amigas en el colegio, a pesar de su insistencia.

_Flashback_

_-… pero Candy, no podemos dejarte sola…- _

_-No te preocupes, Annie, estaré bien-_

_-Mejor nos quedamos todos juntos…-_

_-No lo sé, Patty… me sentiré de más…-_

_-¿Cómo se te ocurre?... son primos, vamos Candy-_

_-Buenos, está bien Annie-_

_Fin del Flashback_

Candy, Annie y Patty iban caminando hacia donde estaban Stear y Archie. Candy no esperaba que Anthony estuviese allí porque Susana y él ya no se verían más (ya que Anthony terminaría de estudiar ese año y tal vez querrían verse todo el tiempo posible), pero se equivocó.

-¡Candy!, ¡adivina que ha pasado?-

-Jmmm, ¿qué?-

-¡Susana y yo nos vamos a casar!- dijo Anthony.

-Así ha estado toda la mañana- dijo Archie un poco aburrido.

-Es verdad, se moría por contártelo- completó Stear.

-Nosotras también lo sabíamos, ¿verdad, Annie?- dijo Patty

-Sí, pero queríamos que ellos te lo dijeran-

-¡Wow! ¡Felicidades! ¿Cuándo lo decidieron?- preguntó Candy

-Pues como nosotros terminaremos en septiembre los estudios, pensamos que era lo ideal- dijo Anthony, señalando a sus hermanos y a él.

-¿Ya han fijado una fecha?-

-pues no, tal vez nos casemos dentro de ocho meses, todavía tenemos que decirle a su madre, a la tía abuela Elroy, al tío abuelo William, preparar las cosas, Susi tiene que terminar de estudiar…-

-Sí, no es nada apresurado, pero creemos que es mejor esperar un poco más… y lo mejor es que Anthony se quedará aquí en Londres para que yo pueda terminar de estudiar.-dijo Susana- Candy, ¿podemos hablar?-

-Está bien-

-Creo que si nos quedamos por aquí estará bien- dijo Susana.-Primero, quería pedirte disculpas, la verdad soy muy cobarde, y Elisa siempre me ha inspirado un sentimiento de angustia y miedo, pero desde que ganó ese desfile de vestidos, comenzó a alardear su premio… al final me harté y le eché todo en cara… perdóname por haberte abandonado el otro día del ensayo-

-No te preocupes, Susana. No tienen importancia. Me parece estupendo que tú y Anthony hayan decidido casarse-

-Sí, pero para no alejarlo de su familia, Mamá está planeando irse a vivir a los Estados Unidos, para no estar tan lejos- Regresaron a donde estaban los demás.

-Vaya, se me había olvidado comentarte- dijo Stear.

-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Candy

-Sobre dónde pasaremos las vacaciones-

-¿y en dónde?-

-En una villa que mandó construir la tía abuela Elroy- dijo Archie

-Pero saben que no le agrado- dijo Candy preocupada.

-Georges me lo dijo en una carta-

-A todos nos lo dijo- agregó Stear.

-La tía abuela Elroy mandó un paquete que llegó esta mañana y dentro venía un sobre para ti- explicó Anthony – Toma- y sacó de su bolsillo un sobre grueso y pesado.

-Gracias-

Fue un rato muy agradable, todos se comportaron como si fueran amigos, de modo que no incomodaron a Candy.

* * *

La hermana Margarett se dirigía al cuarto de Elisa, junto con Neil.

-Elisa- dijo la hermana, tocando la puerta tres veces. Elisa salió de su habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre, hermana?-

-La señora Elroy solicita tu presencia y la de Candice en el despacho de la madre Grey. ¿puedes avisarle a Candy?, tengo que buscar a tus primos-

-Si hermana- dijo Elisa y Neil y ella se quedaron en el pasillo y vieron a la hermana alejarse.-Le diremos cuando sea de la familia- dijo Elisa.

-Hay algo que quiero comentarte, Elisa-

-¿Qué es?-

-Pues… quiero casarme con Candy-

-¡¿QUÉ TU QUÉ?!-

-Cálmate, no grites. Estuve pensando… si ella se casa conmigo pasaré a ser cabeza de los Ardley, no me casaré con Daisy y tu podrás estar con Grandchester… creo que todos ganamos-

-Cierto… hasta que usaste el cerebro- dijo Elisa mofándose.

-Zopenca… vamos con la abuela… que Candy no venga, porque podría romper nuestros planes-

La hermana Margarett fue a los patios y buscó a los tres Ardley. Hací un rato que Candy ya no estaba con ellos.

-Señores, la señora Elroy solicita su presencia en el despacho de la Hermana Grey-

-Tenemos que decirle a Candy- dijo Anthony.

-La señorita Elisa se encargará de eso-

-No creo que sea buena idea… - comenzó Archie con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Silencio!- dijo la hermana- vengan conmigo. Señoritas, vayan al comedor, faltan 10 minutos para la cena-

-Si hermana- dijeron Annie, Patty y Susana en coro. Anthony , Stear y Archie siguieron en fila a la hermana Margarett. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho de la Madre Grey la hermana Margarett tocó.

-Adelante- se oyó una voz amortiguada por la puerta. La hermana la empujó y los cuatro entraron.

-He traído a los señores Ardley. Con su permiso- dijo La hermana y se retiró.

-Bueno, creo que los dejaré aquí. Permiso- dijo la Madre y salió.

-Elisa, cómo has crecido, ya eres toda una dama- dijo la tia abuela Elroy. –y ustedes, muchachos, son todos unos caballeros-

-Me alegro mucho de verla, tía- dijo Anthony.

-Mi querido Anthony… ¿Dónde está Candice?-

-No lo sabemos- se apresuró a contestar Elisa- hace un rato le dije que viniera, pero por lo visto no se ha dignado en venir-

-Que desfachatez, pero no importa, seguramente George ya se lo habrá dicho. He venido para pasar las vacaciones con ustedes. Espero que hayan sido de su agrado los regalos que envié-

-El pijama es muy bonita- dijo Archie.

-Y también el libro de aviones- dijo Stear.

-Me ha gustado el libro de jardinería, pero, ¿qué le has traído a Candy?-

-Nada, sabes que no la acepto… pensaba comprarle algo aquí pero me alegro de no haberlo hecho, pues al parecer no me considera lo bastante importante-

-Tía, sabe que no es verdad.-

-No quiero discutir de eso ahora- dijo La tía abuela Elroy, tajante. Ahora vayan a sus dormitorios. Ya habrá mañana tiempo de sobra para hablar.-

-Hasta luego Tía- dijeron todos y empezaron a salir, pero Neil se quedó rezagado.

-Apresúrate, Daniel-

-Antes de irme quiero hablar sobre Candy con usted-

-Creo que la persona más indicada sería George, en éste caso, ya que, después de William, George es responsable de ella-

-Pues, bien- prosiguió Neil como si nada.- He pensado en casarme con ella-

-¿pero por qué?, hay muchas muchachitas mucho más bonitas que ella y deseosas de ser tu esposa-

-No se trata de eso… me puse a pensar… Candy heredará toda la fortuna, y si se casa con un vago o alguien sin apellido, deshonraría a la familia, en cambio, si me caso con ella, no habrá peligro-

-Tienes razón… lo pensaré y mañana te daré una respuesta.-

-Que descanse- dijo Neil y salió de la habitación. No se dio cuenta que Anthony, Stear y Archie se hallaban a dos metros de él, detrás de un pilar, discutiendo cómo es que él quería casarse con Candy.

* * *

**Bueno, les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y DEJEN COMENTARIOS! Se que es muy corto, por eso tardaré menos en subir el siguiente. **

**Ok, me tengo que ir, ah, se me olvidaba... se que llevo diciendo desde hace un buen rato que la historia se terminará y no termina, bla bla bla... ya es seguro. Sigue otro capítulo y se acaba la historia. **

**Habrá una "secuela", se llamará "volverte a amar" y será la continuación de esta historia. Ahora si, me despido... BESOS!**


	11. Chapter 11

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del colegio, Candy estaba acostada en su habitación, apenas eran las cuatro y media de la tarde y había decidido retirarse. Sus amigos trataron de comportarse lo más natural que pudieron, pero Candy no dejaba de sentirse de más, así que prefirió acostarse temprano_. _Decidió leer el sobre de George.

Querida señorita Ardley:

El señor William confía en que accederá a pasar las vacaciones de verano en Escocia, junto a sus primos, los señores Anthony, Alistair y Archivald. El señor William me ha pedido el favor de entregarle esto.

George.

Adjunto al sobre había una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero. _"Creo que este verano será divertido. Pero aun así no sé a dónde irá Terry… no lo he visto en todo el día… él dijo que visitaría a su padre, pero aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme… no le he preguntado en dónde pasará sus vacaciones… y Susana y Anthony… ya se han comprometido formalmente… aunque no sea nada apresurado, es obvio que va en serio… me gustaría que Terry se casara conmigo…" _y una imagen de ella con un vestido blanco, colgada del brazo de Terry, en un altar, se apoderó de su mente. Había palomas y se oía el arroz caer ¿oía?… de pronto, volvió de golpe a la realidad, para descubrir a Terry en su balcón, tocando con los nudillos.

Candy se apresuró a descorrer el cerrojo de la ventana.

-Pecosa, ¿sabes que llevo un buen rato tocando la ventana?-

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Candy

-Si… y en ese rato has dicho como unas tres veces mi nombre- Candy se sonrojó y Terry comenzó a reír

-No te rías… no es gracioso- dijo ella un poco abochornada.

-Bueno, a mí me pone muy feliz… que pienses en mí hasta cuando no estoy-

-¡Eres muy engreído!, ¿lo sabías?-

-Jajaja, pero así me quieres-

-Si- se acercaron y se dieron un solo beso, corto, pero ninguno quedó satisfecho.-Sabes que si te ven aquí nos expulsan, ¿no?-

-¿Desde cuando tienes miedo a romper las reglas?-

-Buen punto-

-Te extrañe muchísimo-

-y yo a ti. ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?-

-¿con quién?- dijo Terry, ya que Candy lo había tomado desprevenido.

-Ya sabes… el duque de Grandchester…-

-Ah, el duque… digo, mi padre… pues no hay mucho que contar…- _"En realidad hay muchísimo que contar. Me contó que ya fue con tu padre adoptivo a arreglar nuestro compromiso… también que planea ir con la señora Elroy, y que tendrás que casarte conmigo sí o sí…" _pensaba Terry -En realidad trató de arreglar qué haría al salir del colegio, él quería que me hiciera cargo de las finanzas y yo quiero ser actor… la verdad terminamos peleando- Terry se sintió un poco mal por mentir, pero se consoló pensando _"bueno, después de todo, si hemos hablado de eso… así que no es totalmente una mentira…" _

-¿y en donde pasaras las vacaciones?-

-Pues mi padre construyó un pequeño castillo a orilla de un lago, en un pueblo a una hora de Edimburgo, Escocia. Creo que deberías venir-

-Ah, me encantaría-

-Tú regresaras a América, ¿verdad?

-No, me quedaré en una villa cerca del lago, también en un pueblo a una hora de Edimburgo. Con suerte será el mismo pueblo-

-espero que tu día con tus amigos fuera bueno-

-Pues no estuvo mal… pero yo era la única que iba sola, que vergüenza-

-Jajajaja, ¿con que eso se siente?... como yo nunca he estado solo…-

-¡Terry, mocoso engreído!-

-Me dijiste mocoso, ya sé que me veo joven y guapo pero casi cumplo 18…-

-¡Qué arrogante!... pero tienes razón… Susana y Anthony se casarán…- Candy no sabía por qué dijo eso.

-¿qué?- preguntó Terry. El ya lo sabía, por supuesto, pero se supone que no, así que fingió sorpresa. Ambos se pusieron incómodos. Candy pensaba en su fantasía de hace unos minutos y Terry en lo que había hablado con Albert y su padre.

-Nada… es solo que… yo… - Candy volvió a sonrojarse, pero Terry no rió esta vez. Se acercó e nuevo y la volvió a besar, primero fue un beso lento, tierno, pero luego se volvió más carnal y desesperado. De pronto la puerta se abrió y tres personas se quedaron paradas en el umbral. Candy y Terry se separaron bruscamente y fueron a uno a cada lado de la habitación.

-Jajajaja, mira que si querías pasar tiempo con él nos lo podías decir, jajaja- dijo Annie riéndose a todo pulmón.

-¡Cállate Annie!, te oirán- dijo Candy.

-bueno, creo que debimos tocar primero- dijo Patty

-Jajaja, es verdad- agregó Susana. –Bueno, como ya son las seis, tenemos que ir a cenar-

-¿Las seis?, ¿tan tarde?- dijo Candy desconcertada.

-Si… pero supongo que el tiempo se te pasó muy rápido… jajaja-

-¡Annie!-

-Está bien, no diré más nada, te esperamos allá abajo. Vamos chicas-

-Adiós- dijo Susana

-Hasta luego- dijo Patty. Cuando ambos estuvieron seguros de que ya nadie los oía Cand soltó un suspiro y Terry dijo:

-Vaya, creo que tus amigas no saben tocar la puerta-

-Lo lamento, Terry-

-Jajaja, no me molesta. Creo que deberías embromarlas también-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?-

-Jajaja ¡lo digo enserio!-

-Si, creo que serviría-

-Bueno pecosa, me voy, te veré en la cena- dijo Terry, le dió un beso a Candy en la mejillas saltó por la ventana.

Candy bajo a cenar y fue a sentarse con sus amigas.

-Vaya ¿tan rápido se desocuparon?, jajaja-

-Sí, bueno no somos tú y Archie-

-¡Candy!-

-jajaja no te enfades conmigo Annie, a propósito, ¿en dónde pasarán las vacaciones?-

-pues mi madre y yo hablaremos con la tía abuela de Anthony, así que iremos a Escocia- dijo Susana.

-y nosotras iremos a la escuela de verano- dijo Patty. Neil se acercó y escuchó lo que platicaban.

-Creo que estas serán las mejores vacaciones de tu vida- le dijo Neil a Candy.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te casarás conmigo-

-Prefiero extinguirme a casarme contigo-

-No estás en posición de decidir, idiota-

-Claro que sí, ¡granuja!-

-Retira lo que has dicho-

-No, ¿y cómo es que piensas eso?-

-Pues bien, hoy la tía abuela Elroy llegó a Inglaterra y convocó a la familia a una reunión en el despacho de la hermana Grey...-

-¿y por qué no me llamaron?-

-Cállate y no me interrumpas. Se lo propuse y dijo que así podrías mejorar tú estatus-

-idiota, no me casé contigo-

-Espera a que vivamos juntos y yo mismo me encargaré de lavarte la boca-

-jajaja, en tus sueños-

-sólo espera y veras- dijo Neil y se fue.

-¡Lo odio!... ojalá Terry se entere y le rompa el hocico-

-Bueno... hablando de Terry... ¿es cierto que están comprometidos?- preguntó Annie con curiosidad.

-¿quiénes?

-Terry y tú-

-¿por qué la pregunta?-

-pues... corren muchos rumores-dijo Annie

-Así es- agregó Susana.

-Hasta pensábamos reclamarte- dijo Patty. De pronto Patty y Susana, que estaban enfrente de Candy y Annie vieron acercarse a Terry. Este les hizo una seña para que no dijeran nada.

-pues no- dijo Candy sin darse cuenta de que Terry podía oírlo todo.

-¿y te gustaría casarte con él?- _"vaya, sí que le debo una a Annie... así sabré desde antes si Candy quiere ser mi esposa..."_

-pues... sí- Candy se puso de colores. Terry quería besarla ahí mismo. En lugar sede eso se fue sigilosamente hacia la mesa de los Ardley.

-Con que ahí estas, aristócrata- dijo Archie divertido.

-sí, elegante...-

-tenemos que decirte algo- dijo Stear con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Díselo tú, Anthony- dijo Stear mirando a su primo.

-Pues bien… como ya has de saber, las vacaciones empiezan mañana-dijo Anthony

-¿Y?-

-Nosotros iremos a Aberfeldy a pasar las vacaciones-

-Si, tal vez nos veamos allá- dijo Terry, pensando en Candy.

-Bueno, hace media hora se celebró una reunión en el despacho de la hermana Grey… se supone que Candy iría, pero nunca llegó- siguió Anthony

-Diantre, fue mi culpa, estaba con ella en su habitación-

-Eres un idiota, aristócrata- dijo Archie

-¿A qué viene eso, elegante?-

-¿Harías el favor de no interrumpir, Archie?- dijo Anthony enojado.

-Sí, mamá- refunfuño éste.

-Bueno, como te decía, Neil ha hablado con la tía abuela Elroy en secreto, dijo que quería casarse con Candy… y nos parece que la abuela Elroy no se negará, así que nos pareció que debías saberlo-

-¡Wow!, sí que les debo una… gracias… mañana mismo iré a pedir la mano de Candy-

-De verdad la amas… pero ¿no te parece que deberías consultarlo con ella primero?- dijo Stear.

-Sobre eso… les ruego que no digan nada, el que pida su mano debe estar en secreto, a ella se lo diré después…-

-Sí, pero ¿y si dice que no?, ¿qué harás entonces?- preguntó Archie.

-escuchen, esto no se lo había dicho a nadie… Mi padre planeaba visitar a la señora Elroy para pedir la mano de Candy desde el día del festival… la cosa es que él lo hace por negocios… yo de verdad amo a Candy, pero no quería que lo malinterpretara, hoy fui a hablar con el señor Albert y me aconsejó que primero le pidiera matrimonio a Candy y después fuera a pedir su mano, pero no contábamos con que Neil quisiera casarse con ella-

-Entonces eso deja sin opciones a Candy… tendrá que casarse contigo si o si…- razonó Anthony.

-Y ¿cómo sabes que no será infeliz el resto de su vida- preguntó Archie.

-Jajaja, apropósito de eso, le debo una a tu novia, jajaja, justo ahora hablan de eso y Candy acaba de confesarles a sus amigas que le gustaría casarse conmigo… un problema menos-

-Vaya que tienes suerte- dijo Stear.

-Claro, después de todo, soy yo… jajaja-

-Sí, eres un aristócrata estirado y engreído- dijo Archie riendo.

-Jajaja y tu un niño bonito y elegante- dijo Terry también riendo. Era la primera vez que tenía amigos y podía bromear con muchachos de su edad.

* * *

**Hola a todas!**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas, las que estuvieron apoyandome durante toda la historia, otras que se unieron en el transcurso y unas más que se quedaron en el camino; ¡GRACIAS!:**

**-Vere Canedo ****-Mimie Grandchester**

**-Saraoli ****-Luz Rico**

**-Lupita1792 ****-saragrandchester**

**-Guest ****-Jennifer Hernandez**

**-Anttealb ****-Saratai**

**-fatygl19 ****-ascella star**

**-****V****ianlr ****-aleavila76**

**-VARP02 ****-Yomar**

**-Sharon De Cullen ****-TamarCK**

**-darkprincessakane ****-Teerryytiinaa**

**-Blackcat2010 ****-Gianny17**

**-Miley ****-Luna99**

**-erika ****-Ara**

**-Estrellalokiss ****-Candace**

**-eva**

* * *

**Ahora, la razón por la cual termino aquí el fic es porque la continuación se sale del tema de "Romeo y Julieta". Mmmm creo que eso es todo. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por apoyarme y leer mi historia. LAS QUIERO A TODAS!**


End file.
